New Directions School of the Arts
by mangoblogs
Summary: Mercedes and Sam are teachers in new directions school of the arts in this AU version of glee. Other members from glee appear. This is mainly samcedes fic with some appearance from other glee couples as well.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fic. I don't own glee or it's characters or the songs posted unless otherwise specified. This is an AU samcedes fic with some Klaine as well since they're my otps. I hope you all enjoy and leave reviews. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>"I just want to welcome everyone to the first ever faculty meeting for New Direction's School of the Arts! My name is Will Schuester and I will serve as principal."<br>Mercedes sat in the auditorium along with all the other faculty staff pretending to take notes of what the principal was saying. This was going to be her first teacher job and she was both excited and nervous. Sitting next to her was a well dressed man, everything from his shoes to the scarf around his neck looked expensive. Mercedes was gawking so hard that he noticed and smiled.  
>"I'm Kurt Hummel, fashion department. How are you?" He said extending a well manicured hand. Mercedes was from a small town in Ohio so this was her first time seeing a man so well groomed.<br>"I'm Mercedes Jones, music department." She whispered as she shook his hand. "I didn't mean to stare but I just love that scarf."  
>"Oh this little ole thing." Kurt said touching the scarf. "I made this myself." Mercedes was about to ask more questions when she was startled by someone bursting through the auditorium doors. Everyone turned to see who it was. Mr. Schuester even paused waiting to see who it was.<br>"I'm sorry I'm late! I hope I didn't miss anything."  
>"Well you missed the better half of my presentation welcoming the staff!"<br>"I apologize for being tardy this won't happen again."  
>Mercedes and Kurt both looked at the tall blonde man as he skipped down the steps. He gave a side smirk at Mercedes and Kurt before sitting next to another man with too much gel in his hair.<br>"Well maybe you should introduce yourself." Mr. Schuester stated leaning back on the stage crossing his arms. The tall blonde man seemed annoyed but he stood back up and waved to everyone before speaking.  
>"Hi everyone my name is Sam… Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and Ham!" He paused to see if anyone would laugh. Mercedes wanted to laugh but felt silly when she realized no one else found that funny. "I'm Sam Evans and I'll be in the art department." He said sadly and sat down.<br>"We're happy to have you with us Mr. Evans. These kids need you! They need all of us and they need us on time!" He said with emphasis looking at Sam. Sam slouched a bit with embarrassment.  
>The rest of the meeting went pretty quick and then they mingled and got to know each faculty member. In reality, Mercedes and Kurt went to a corner and talked amongst themselves. Mercedes was playing with her cookie in hand and looking over at Sam as he made impressions for one of the teachers.<br>"Why don't you go say hi?" Kurt said with a smile.  
>"Say hi to who?" Mercedes said trying to divert her eyes back to the cookies.<br>"Mercedes… look he's handsome it won't hurt to say hi."  
>"He's not my type. He's OK if you like the blonde hair and pink lips look." Mercedes stated. She was definitely not used to good looking men like him where she was from.<br>"You're not fooling me! He is gorgeous and the guy next to him has been looking my way all afternoon!" Kurt said as he flirtatiously waved at the guy with too much gel in his hair. "Let's go say hi!" He said as he linked his arms with Mercedes and dragged her over to where they were. Mercedes was in panic mode as Kurt dragged her. She tried to gain her composure as they reached them. "Hey there… What department will you all be working in?"  
>"Hi I'm Blaine Anderson I'm actually in the music department." He said beaming with pride.<br>"Oh that's pretty cool! I'm Kurt Hummel in the fashion department and this is Mercedes she'll be in the music department just like you." Kurt stated as he and Blaine locked eyes. "And Sam I understand you're in the art department?"  
>"Yes! Seems to be the smallest department within the school of the arts but I also will be working in the music department with Blaine on the instruments." He added. "So do you play instruments?" He asked Mercedes. For a moment there Mercedes wasn't sure if he was talking to her, but he definitely was because he was looking right at her with his piercing green eyes.<br>"Me?"she asked and looked around. He smirked at her just as he did before and she almost lost it. Damn he was fine!  
>"Yes you! You're in the music department. Just wondering if we'll be working together?"Sam asked again. Blaine finally diverted his eyes away from Kurt to smile at Mercedes.<br>"That would be great!"  
>"Well no I'm just the vocal couch. I can't play any instruments other than my vocal chords!" She stated laughing. Sam laughed as well but they stopped when they realized Kurt and Blaine weren't laughing as well. "Well it was nice meeting you guys! We're going to mingle and get to know more of the staff." Mercedes stated as she tugged Kurt.<br>"Um I think I've met enough of them I'm good right here!"  
>" I'll mingle with you." Sam offered. Mercedes looked from Kurt to Sam and back. She tried to tug Kurt once more.<br>"Mercedes that's a great idea mingle with Sam! I'll be right here with Blaine!"  
>"Ugh OK let's go Sam." She said walking off. Sam watched as she shashayed and smirked as he followed her lead.<br>They walked up to three teachers, one Asian, one in a wheelchair and a woman with blonde hair and long legs. Mercedes was the first to interrupt and introduce herself and Sam to the group. "Nice to meet you Mercedes. My name is Mike and this is Brittany. We're in the dance department. And Artie here is in the film and photography department!"  
>"Photography? That's awesome Artie! I gotta check out your class one day." Sam stated. Artie was shocked to see someone as excited about his department as he was.<p>

"That will be cool!" Artie admitted with a genuine smile.  
>"I can't wait to meet the kids!" Brittany stated.<br>"I agree! I'm so excited about it! Can't wait to teach them how to really sing!" Mercedes beamed.  
>"I would love to hear you sing." Sam admitted. He shocked himself because he thought he said that in his head but with all eyes looking at him he knew he had said it out loud.<br>"I would love to as well." Artie added as the rest followed suit.  
>"You all can sit in on one of my classes one day." Mercedes said as she smiled.<br>"We'll be there!" Mike stated. Mercedes was starting to feel that they were all going to be really close friends by the end of the school year.

It had been weeks since the first faculty meeting. And they had several more preparing for the first day of school. Mercedes was still nervous and excited. She had gotten really close to Kurt and they spent the weeks preparing together. And today was the first day of school and she arrived early to get everything together. The only thing she forgot was to reserve time in the auditorium for her new students. She wanted to see what she was working with and since she was getting freshmen and sophomores she knew she had no time to play around.

She marched to the front office noticing some students were already arriving. When she reached the office she noticed Mr. Schuester's wife at the front desk. Emma Schuester, working as assistant principal, was a soft spoken red haired woman who Mercedes had met at one of the prior meetings.

"Hello Mercedes! How are you today? Are you ready for these hormonal kids yet?" She said placing pamphlets neatly on her desk.

"Yes I'm just about ready! I just need to schedule some hours for the auditorium!" Mercedes said smiling. "I want to see what these kids are working with!"

"Oh I understand completely!" Emma replied typing on her computer. "Let's see what we have available." She stated as she motioned for Mercedes to sit. Mercedes waited patiently running her hands down her leather pencil skirt. "I have Tuesday available."

"I'll take it!" Mercedes said cutting her off. Emma smiled as she began to type Mercedes in the slot.

"Great! So Tuesday next week at what time?"

"Um excuse me? Next week? I thought you meant tomorrow Tuesday!" Mercedes said standing up with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry Mercedes someone already scheduled for the entire week with Tuesday being the earliest available!" Emma stated. " Do you still want it?"

"Hell to the no! Who took all week?" Mercedes asked and when Emma didn't reply she marched into Will's office.

"Mercedes! You can't go in there!" Emma rushed behind her but was too late. "Sorry Will!" Emma apologized. Mercedes was thoroughly pissed and needed answers.

"It's OK!" Will signaled for her to let it go. "How can I help you Mercedes?" He looked at her with a smile.

"I was trying to reserve a time slot for the auditorium and was told that one teacher took an entire week! That is not fair to the other teachers on staff!" Mercedes stated ignoring that there was a brunette in the room seated quietly in front of Will.

"Excuse me Will." The brunette stated before standing and addressing Mercedes. "Hi Mercedes I'm Rachel Berry. You probably have heard of me. I've done Broadway." She boasted and extended her hand. Mercedes looked at her as if she was two feet tall and ignored her hand looking back at Will cocking one eyebrow up. "Well look I'm the teacher that took the week." Rachel continued as she realized Mercedes wasn't going to shake her hand. " I'm not sure you know but I am also in the music department but I will have the juniors and seniors. So I'm sure you understand how important it is that I have that time."

"Are you for real? My freshmen and sophmores are just as important!"

"Mercedes we work on a first come first serve and unfortunately you waited too long and will have to just wait till Tuesday." Will interjected finally. Mercedes could feel the fumes coming out of her ears. she was so mad. Yes, he had a point but she just couldn't believe he would allow one teacher a full week with no regards of other teachers.

"Look, I'm a fair gal and I'll compromise because when you think about it Mercedes is prepping my future juniors. So I'll give her an hour on Thursday." Rachel stated proudly. Mercedes wanted so much to punch her in the face but instead she smiled and headed for the door. Before leaving she turned to them and smiled before saying:

"Keep your charity! I will show you that my freshmen and sophomores can be and might already be better than your upperclassmen!" And with that she slammed the door and walked out. She was so heated that she didn't noticed that the two buttons on her blouse had gotten loose. As she tried to rebutton them and walk she bumped right into Sam Evans.

* * *

><p>Sam was really excited about teaching art and after the first faculty he knew this was going to be an awesome year. He and Blaine had gotten close over the weeks of preparing for the first day of school. He walked down the halls of the school suddenly remembering how it was as a student. He vowed to make a difference in the students life one way or another. Deep in thought he ended up bumping right into Mercedes Jones.<p>

"Oh sorry!"she apologized. He couldn't help but notice that her blouse was a bit opened and showing off her dark purple lace bra and plump cleavage. He couldn't take his eyes off them until she realized what he was staring at. "Oh my God!"she exclaimed fastening her blouse up quick and turning around. This allowed Sam the opportunity to look at her entire body. The leather pencil skirt she had on was hugging every curve on her body and he was enjoying it. Why didn't teachers dress like this when he was a student. Then again he might not have ever graduated.

"I'm sorry Mercedes. I didn't mean to-" he began to apologize. She turned back around with a frown on her face and held her hand up.

"You know what, don't worry about it. I am dealing with enough already." She said walking away. Sam ran up behind her to continue the conversation.

"What's wrong?" He said catching up to her. By this time students were heading towards the auditorium for the morning assembly. "Don't tell me you're getting first day jitters?"

"No not even that." She said stopping and facing him. "I just wanted to have some auditorium time and this other teacher, Rachel Berry, reserved the entire week."

"You're making these kids work on their first week of school?" He asked looking at her as if she were crazy. She looked around as if she didn't want anyone hearing them and then pushed him into her classroom and closed the door. "Whoa... look if you want some alone time with me, all you have to do is ask. No need to push!" Sam stated lowering his voice as he got really close to her.

"Slow your roll partner!" Mercedes said pushing him away. "I just didn't want potential students hearing our conversation." She said leaving Sam feeling embarrassed. He licked his lips and leaned on her desk and smiled at her.

"Oh OK so what's going on?"

"Look, I just want my students to take me serious and if I slack they'll take me for a joke."

"They won't! You will do great!" He said placing one hand on her shoulder. "You know what I plan on doing on my first day with the kids?"

"What?"

"Play a few games, get to know each other, let them know my plans for them. Remember when you were in school and give these kids what you wished your teacher gave to you. This will be a learning experience for both you and them, remember that!"

"I guess you're right! Maybe we'll do some karaoke let them let loose a bit." She smiled at him. "When's your first class?" Mercedes asked him as she cleaned her board to write her name and class rules. He couldn't focus as he watched her ass move from side to side. "Sam?" She asked waving her hands in front of him.

"Oh my classes are after lunch!"

"Well maybe you can help me loosen them up. You think you can spare a girl an hour?"

"I can spare you more than that." He stated with a side smirk. They stared at each other for brief moment till the intercom alerted everyone to report to the auditorium. Then her door opened and Kurt looked in. After seeing Sam he smiled and raised a brow at Mercedes.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey Sam. Mercedes come on let's go so we can avoid the rush." Kurt stated. "Come on Sam. You can sit with us." Kurt grabbed both their hands as the trio made their way to the assembly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own glee! I don't own the song posted either. If I owned glee Sam and Mercedes would be treated better. Please leave reviews. What do you like or dislike!**

* * *

><p>The assembly was quite interesting each of the faculty introduced themselves to the students. They all seemed excited. Sam had a hard time concentrating sitting next to Mercedes because she smelled so damn good. He couldn't wait for them to get back to her class. Blaine had showed up and was sitting next to Sam but they way he kept texting the entire meeting Sam wanted to tell him to just go sit next to Kurt. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Kurt had asked him out on a date and Blaine agreed. Sam wished he had the courage to ask Mercedes out but he wasn't too sure how she'd react to it. Especially after he embarrassed himself earlier in her classroom. Almost as if she knew he was thinking about her she looked at him and smiled. He was about to say something until Kurt tapped her arm to show his text message. Sam looked over at Blaine who smiled because he noticed the exchange as well. Once the assembly was through they were the first to leave the auditorium and lingered near Mercedes classroom door.<p>

"So, Mercedes and I are eating in the cafeteria for lunch instead of the teachers lounge. Would be nice if you two joined us." Kurt said beaming.

"I'd love to... I'm sure that lounge will be stuffy anyway. Sam?" Blaine looked over at Sam who was smiling at Mercedes. Blaine elbowed Sam slightly to get his attention.

"Oh that would be awesome! We'll head over there together since I'll be helping you this morning, Mercedes." Sam finally stated. Mercedes looked away from both Kurt and Blaine who seemed shocked and pleased that they'd be spending time.

"Mercedes! You didn't tell me about this!"

"We just agreed because of what happened with Rachel this morning." Mercedes stated as she walked into her classroom. The fellas followed her in all three still looking at her. Sam watched as she tried to stay busy to avoid Kurt's inquisitive eyes. "Either way I gotta get started the bells about to ring shortly."

"Well I will see you all at lunch." Blaine said as he left looking at Mercedes and Sam as if he was clueless. Kurt smiled but followed him out.

"Kurt is something else isn't he!"

"Yeah I can see him becoming my best friend already!" Mercedes admitted. "Well here comes the students."

"Don't worry! You got this and I'll be right over there." Sam said pointing in the back of the room.

* * *

><p>Mercedes watched as the students filed into the classroom. She took a deep breath and looked over at Sam. He gave her two thumbs up and signaled for her to relax. She shook off her jitters and stood before the class smiling. She counted 11 kids were in her class this morning. A mixture of freshmen and sophomores. She was happy she got them because she felt that this was the moment in her life that she needed guidance the most as a student. She was both scared and unsure of herself at that time. She knew she can make a difference in their lives starting from the beginning with them. Instead of teaching old dogs new tricks like Rachel!<p>

"Settle down everybody!" Mercedes said getting their attention. "My name is Mercedes Jones!" She stated once they were quiet. "On the board you will see the class rules. I stand by each and every one of them, especially the last one." She stated waiting to make sure they see the last rule. "I will not tolerate any bullying! PERIOD!" She stated sternly. She saw a gleam of fear in most of their eyes and was decided to tone it down a bit. "But, today we will be spending the time getting to know each other through music. By the end of the week we will learn through music who you are!" She smiled as she saw the confused look on their faces.

"Ms. Jones?" Sam asked with his hands up. "Is it miss or Mrs?" Sam asked smiling. All the students turned as if finally realizing there was another adult in the room. Some of them snickered at his question.

"It's miss, Mr. Evans." Mercedes said rolling her eyes at him. "Everyone this is Sam Evans! He might end up being your art teacher." She introduced him. She knew he was just trying to get her to lighten up a bit. "What's your question, Sam?"

"I was wondering if you can give us an example of what you mean."

"You want me to sing?" Mercedes asked nervously. All of a sudden all the students were nodding in agreement and saying yes and please.

"Just one song that will let's us know who you are." Sam added. The class kept looking back and forth at the teachers and smiling. They were enjoying this and obviously felt the chemistry between the teachers. "If you want I can sing with you!" He added grabbing his guitar. The class room erupted with clapping and laughter.

"Ooh Chile this is happening!" One of the students stated waving his hand in the air as if he were in church. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh. Sam started strumming his guitar to the tune of At the Beginning by Richard Marx. Mercedes knew that song and loved it. She smiled and began to sing.

"We were strangers starting out on a journey  
>Never dreaming what we'd have to go through<br>Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
>At the beginning with you" Mercedes watched as Sam walked over still playing the guitar. The students seem to remember this song as well. As they quietly sung along.<p>

'No one told me I was going to find you  
>Unexpected what you did to my heart<br>When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
>This is the start..." Sam sung shocking Mercedes. He had a lovely voice and it did something to her. She tried to make sure that it wasn't noticeable by the students. They shocked her as they started singing the chorus all together and harmoniously.<p>

"And Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
>Love is a river I wanna keep flowing<br>Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
>I'll be there when the world stops turning<br>I'll be there when the storm is through  
>In the end I wanna be standing<br>At the beginning with you." The class stopped so that Mercedes and Sam could continue the duet almost as if this was rehearsed. Mercedes couldn't stop smiling as she and Sam continued.

"We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
>Never dreaming how our dreams would come true<br>Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
>At the beginning with you!" They both sang. At this point Sam was circling her as they both sang and then sang along with the class.<p>

"And Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
>Love is a river I wanna keep flowing<br>Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
>I'll be there when the world stops turning<br>I'll be there when the storm is through  
>In the end I wanna be standing<br>At the beginning with you!"

"Knew there was somebody somewhere  
>Like a light in the dark!" Sam sung.<p>

"Now I know my dreams will live on  
>I've been waiting so long!" Mercedes continued.<p>

"Nothing's gonna tear us apart!" They sung together, holding the last note almost forgetting they were in a room full of students till they started singing.

'And Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
>Love is a river I wanna keep flowing<br>Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
>I'll be there when the world stops turning<br>I'll be there when the storm is through  
>In the end I wanna be standing<br>At the beginning with you!"

"Life is a road and I wanna keep goin  
>Love is a river I wanna keep goin on!" Sam sung as he headed back to the back of the class. He stopped playing allowing Mercedes to finish a capella.<p>

"Starting out on a journey! Life is a road and I wanna keep going...Love is a river I wanna keep flowing...In the end I wanna be standing...At the beginning..." Mercedes sung hitting a note that made everyone pause and gasp. Then she continued softly with her eyes closed : "With youuuuu!"

The class erupted with applause. Mercedes opened her eyes and smiled as the students all came up and hugged her. Sam sat in the back of class looking over at her. She beamed at him and mouthed the words: "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Sam and Mercedes had a lot of fun with the students. Allowing each to sing a song about themselves and to Sam they all sounded great. And by the time the second class came and went, Sam and Mercedes had heard so many talented singers. Even through all of that he couldn't get over the feeling he had once he heard Mercedes sing. She sang with so much soul and made him feel every word. She caught him staring at her several times and each time she gave him a nervous smile. And on the way to lunch Sam decided to make his move.<p>

"You were awesome in there! Totally inspired those kids, Mercedes." Sam stated as he walked next to her.

"Thanks Sam! You really helped me in there. I don't know how I can repay you."

"Well you can agree to go out on a date with me tonight. Around eight?" Sam asked smiling until he saw her frown. There were students heading to the cafeteria as well so they tried walking down the middle of the hallway to not bump into the rush.

"No!" She replied back so quick that Sam wasn't sure she was responding to him. She was avoiding eye contact as well which made him wonder if she even heard him correctly.

"No?"

"Yes!"

"Wait? Yes?" Sam asked as she was confusing him. She stopped walking and pulled him to the side looking around as if she had stalkers.

"No I can't go out with you. I don't date my Co workers."

"Are you serious right now? I know you felt the chemistry between us. A blind man can see it."

"There is no chemistry Sam!" She replied and began to walk towards the cafeteria again. Sam was beginning to get angry. He's been rejected before but never about something like that. He watched her walk into the cafeteria before following suit.

After they got their lunch they silently walked towards the table Kurt and Blaine were reserving for them. Sam looked over at Mercedes who was smiling as if she didn't just break his heart. He decided maybe it would be best if he did the same. He also noticed some of the teachers he met at the faculty meeting.

"Kurt, I see you've recruited more teachers!" Sam exclaimed sitting between Blaine and Artie. "Hey there Blaine.

"Well you know me, the social butterfly!" Kurt said beaming. "How was everyone's first and second period classes?" He asked specifically to Sam and Mercedes. Kurt noticed that Sam and Mercedes were acting differently.

"I got to meet some great dancers. Brittany and I have an awesome group of talented kids." Mike added giving Brittany a high five.

"Yes my unicorns are very special!" She said smiling. Around them were students eating and talking loudly amongst themselves. It was kind of hard to hear what she even said but everyone laughed.

"I haven't met my students yet but I am looking forward to next period." Artie admitted.

"I haven't met mine either. I was actually assisting Mercedes with her students this morning. I got to hear her sing!" Sam added looking straight at Mercedes. She was still not looking his way.

"Oh how awesome! What was that like?" Blaine asked. He looked from Mercedes to Sam still clueless with the definite tension that Kurt sensed. They discussed everything and all their plans. Each time Mercedes would say something Sam would disagree and challenge her. And when Sam said something Mercedes would voice her opinion against it. The other teachers looked back and forth between them as they exchanged words until someone decided to crack a joke.

"You two sound like my mom and dad. That's how married people argue." Brittany said silencing everyone. Sam looked at Mercedes angrily and she returned the look.

"That just made me lose my appetite. See y'all later!" Mercedes said standing up and leaving with her tray. Everyone at the table was shocked and confused.

"What the hell happened, Sam?" Kurt said immediately getting up and following Mercedes. "Blaine see you tonight!" He shouted over his shoulder as he tried to catch up to Mercedes. Sam tried to read their lips to see what was being said. Mercedes looked over at him and frowned before walking out with Kurt.

"That was intense!" Blaine said taking a sip of his drink. "What happened? You both were so chummy earlier."

"Whatever, let's just not talk about it." Sam said drinking his drink. "What are you all doing tonight?"

"Well my wife has me going to some crazy pregnancy class. She's always been a drama Queen but since she got pregnant she's stepped it up a level." Mike said looking as if he was just about tied of it. He took out his cell phone and showed a picture of her. "That's my pregnant wife Tina." He smiled as everyone passed the phone around.

"Congrats man!" Blaine said putting one hand on Mike's shoulder. "Not for her stepping up the drama." He said as they all laughed.

"I was like that when I was pregnant too." Brittany added. "My wife loved it though." She smiled proudly. It took Sam a minute to realize she said wife.

"Wait? Wife?"

"Yes I'm bilingual."

"You mean bisexual, right?" Artie said laughing. They all joined in when Brittany pretended as of that was the word she used. She pulled out her phone and showed the picture of her wife. "That's Santana! She's so unicorn. You all would love her!"

"Why is she scowling?" Sam asked. The Latina woman was very sexy but also scary looking. She looked as if she was really mean.

"That's her smile. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Ummm... yeah. So Artie are you married too?" Blaine asked passing the phone back to Brittany. Artie was just about to answer when a brunette walked up to their table.

"Do you mind if I join you all? I'm Rachel Berry, in the music department." She stated sitting down before anyone can object. Sam realized that if he wanted to get a chance with Mercedes he would have to get this Rachel thing situated.

"Well you are interrupting." Artie stated but looked at Blaine to answer his question. Rachel put her hands up as if to say sorry. Artie acknowledged her and continued. "I'm not married but I've been with my woman for 3 years now. You all know the owner of the Sugar Shack, right? He asked looking at everyone. "That's my Lady, Sugar!" He said showing a picture of her sitting on his lap looking very happy as Artie sat in his wheelchair.

"Why haven't you proposed yet?" Sam asked. He knew that when he finally found the one that he'd proposed the moment he knew she was the one.

"Well it's hard. She has everything and I'm just a teacher. What do you give a woman who has everything?" He asked looking vulnerable. Everyone looked at him sympathetically.

"Love!" Sam stated making everyone look at him. "Give her love, that's something all her money can't buy. Look at how she's looking at you in the picture. She's already telling you that you're everything she wants!"

"Sam's right Artie! Don't waste time on love because before you know it the opportunities gone. I lost my only love because I chose Broadway over him. He died a few years ago and I've never loved again. I keep myself busy to not think about it." Rachel added. "You don't want to regret not being with your love until their dying day." She added sadly. Suddenly the table was silent. Everyone pondering what she just stated. Sam realized now why Rachel took the full week in the auditorium, she needed to keep herself busy. He figured he could find a way to make Mercedes and Rachel on good terms hopefully it will work.


	3. Chapter 3

*****I still don't own glee... nor Sam or Mercedes or any glee character written here... Leave reviews please. I'm still learning lol. This update is short because I really needed to release it before I forgot I will write more tonight*****

Mercedes was so upset but she tried to push what happened away as to not ruin her day. Talking to Kurt helped a bit even though she didn't tell him why her and Sam were going at it at lunch. Kurt decided to let it go and instead and talked about his plans with Blaine later. Mercedes was happy for Kurt but she couldn't help wonder what would happen if thru broke up. The main reason she rejected Sam was because she knew all too well what happens when you date a co worker. Everything is all rainbows and sunshine at first then comes the break up and the avoiding. The last thing she needed was a distraction from what she came to do with the students. And she had to stay focus if she wants to prove to Rachel that her kids were important too. And almost as if she knew Mercedes was thinking of her in walked Rachel.

"Hey Mercedes, can I talk to you!" Rachel asked peeking from behind the door. Mercedes rolled her eyes. This chick was the last person she wanted to see at this moment.

"What Rachel?"

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot. I don't want us to be enemies. We have the same goal here and that's to help develop these kids, right?" Rachel asked pushing her hair behind her ears. "I spoke to Will and decided that we can compromise or work together possibly."

"I'm listening." Mercedes said crossing her arms. She wondered what made her change her mind. Looking at her Mercedes couldn't help but notice how sad she looked.

"Well I was thinking we can have a showcase. A little competition competition is usually a great motivator. What you said in Will's office was right and of course Sam made me realize you have talented kids in your class as well." Rachel had Mercedes on board until she said Sam's name.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I was thinking if you have some students that are really good I can take them and give you some of my students that are struggling." Rachel said with a smile. "I'm trying to help you!" Mercedes couldn't believe what she was hearing. For a minute there Mercedes was willing to squash the issues they had with each other but right now Rachel had lost her mind.

"Look here...I do not need your help or Sam's! But I will take you up on that competition but you will not scoop up any of my students after I've worked hard with them." Mercedes said walking over to the door and opening it. "Now if you don't mind I have work to do!"

"Mercedes, I really didn't mean to upset you! But I look forward to this competition between our students. Let's keep this friendly!" She said as she walked out. Mercedes couldn't help but slam the door.

Mercedes decided to head over to Sam's classroom to give him a piece of her mind. The bell had just rung and kids were rushing out to head home. When she got to his classroom he was talking with a student so she waited. She watched as he spoke to the student and then pausing when he noticed the student look to her. He turned and smiled when he saw her but then the smile slowly went away when she didn't smile back.

"We'll talk more about this, Jake! See you tomorrow." He said patting the student on the back. Mercedes moved to the side as the young student passed by her. "Mercedes, to what do I owe this honor?" He asked walking behind her to close the door. She moved again almost as if she was afraid of what being near him would do to her.

"I just spoke with Rachel."

"Oh!"he said smiling. "You're welcome!" He said as he started to put things away. He obviously had no clue what mess he started and it made her even more mad.

"I'm not thanking you! You made things worst!"

"I was just trying to help! What did I do wrong?"

"I never asked for your help!"Mercedes added then paused."Aside from this morning but this Rachel thing i was ready to handle on my own!"Mercedes explained the exchange she had with Rachel to Sam. He looked shocked and displeased but that didn't change how Mercedes felt.

"Look, I'm really sorry! That was not what I said to Rachel at all or what I intended to happen. I just wanted to make things right." Sam said walking over to Mercedes placing his hands on both of her arms She immediately felt a chill up her spine and moved back.

"Look, it's fine! Just let me handle my affairs, OK?" She stated as she continued to move back. Sam, for some reason, continued to move closer to her.

"I can respect that!" He said grabbing her by the waist. "What am I supposed to do with how I feel about you though?"Sam asked in a low tone. Mercedes could barely breathe, because he was so close.

"How do you feel... about...me?" Mercedes asked. Sam never responded instead he pulled her even closer and kissed her softly. He waited to see if she would kiss back and she finally did after realizing what was happening. She closed her eyes and placed her arms around his neck. As his tongue entered her mouth, million thoughts ran through her mind. As much as she was enjoying this kiss she couldn't help remember that relationships like these never ended well. "Sam, stop!"she started pushing him away. "I can't do this!"she ran out before he could pull her back in.

* * *

><p>The first week of school was crazy and Mercedes couldn't stop thinking about it. And she knew she needed to concentrate on the kids. She wanted to talk to Kurt about it but couldn't get herself to telling him at all. She pretty much avoided Sam as much as she could just to keep focus, but even through that she still thought of him and that kiss. But, she needed to focus if she was going to prove that her kids were as great as she knew they were. She remembered how she told them about the competition and how they freaked out.<p>

"Look, I'm not going to make you do this and go all Sister Act 2 on y'all. I'm going to let you volunteer and it be an extra credit for those who do." She stated looking at their fearful faces.

"But Ms. Jones, they are upperclassmen. They sing better than us, dress better and dance better!" One of the students stated. Suddenly the whole class started to agree and panic.

"Calm down!" Mercedes gestured for them to sit. "That's the thing, they Think they're better than you all." She stated walking over to the student. "Marley, you wanna know why Rachel Berry is great?"

"Because she did Broadway?" Marley asked unsure of her response. Mercedes giggled a bit shaking her head before responding.

"No! She's great because she believes she is and her confidence makes everyone believe her. Don't you think there are better singers than Rachel out there?"Mercedes asked rhetorically.

"Yes! You're better than her, Ms. Jones!" Another student shouted. Mercedes laughed because that wasn't the point she was trying to make.

"Thanks Unique! But the point I'm making is that once I get you all to believe in the voices you have, I know I can make you sound the best you've ever sound. But you have to believe!" Mercedes stated looking at Marley. "And volunteer! Now, who's ready?" Mercedes asked and waited. Several had their hands up especially Marley and Unique, who she felt were her strongest voices.

Mercedes ended up getting some more volunteers from her second period classes. She had to admit that one thing Marley said that she was worried about. She knew she could handle the singing, but the choreography and wardrobe was going to be hard for. But she knew she'd figure it out on her own.

* * *

><p>Sam remembered watching as she ran out of his classroom. He couldn't understand why she didn't at least want to give them a chance. The kiss was amazing and he knew she felt that too. Sam had always been a persistent guy so he knew he wasn't going to give up on her. He just wasn't sure what he could do to get her to at least go on one date with him. They hadn't spoke since the kiss and practically avoided each other as well. He still saw her but he made sure she didn't see him. He knew he had to find a way to get back good with her, then he remembered how they bonded over the kids and he knew that helping her with them is what got him close to her. Even though she practically told him to butt out, that wasn't what Sam heard. He was going to help her win against Rachel's upperclassmen and he needed help from a couple friends.<p>

"So what's the emergency meeting for?" Blaine asked as he looked around and then back at Sam. Sam had been planning this since the kiss happened. All of which he decided not to share with anyone. He asked for Blaine, Mike, Brittany, Artie and Kurt to meet him in his class before the last period on Friday, and was happy when they all agreed. They still had no clue what it was about but they were about to find out now.

"Well, you all know Mercedes has been working hard with her students for the competition and I really think we can help her. I know she can do this on her own but I think we can help make her students great!" Sam said smiling at his friends. "I need to know if you all will help me, help her?"

"Did you ask Mercedes if she wanted help?" Kurt asked standing up looking suspicious. "I've grown to know miss thang and she can be stubborn!"

"Don't I know it." Sam mumbled. "Look, I was thinking we can surprise her. She will need your help with getting the kids dressed right, Kurt. Mike and Brittany she will need your help with choreography and Artie, you can help her with stage presence. Blaine and I will help with instruments." Sam finally told them the plan. As he did he relaxed when he saw each of them smile. Kurt still looked unsure.

"I'm all in, Sam!" Blaine stated patting him on the back.

"Count us in!" Mike and Brittany stated.

"I aint going to be the only one not helping my boo Mercedes out!" Artie exclaimed making everyone laugh. They all stopped and looked over at Kurt waiting for his response.

"We can't do this without you Kurt! You're the closest one to her." Sam added walking over to Kurt. Blaine came over as well and held Kurt's hands.

"Okay okay okay! You don't have to beg!" He finally said. "And I'm sure I'm not the only one close to her." Kurt said looking at Sam but then diverting it to the rest of the group. "Alright y'all so how are we going to do this?" He asked and they all looked to Sam.

"They meet up in her classroom everyday after school so I think we should stop in after school and say hi!" He replied with a mischievous smile on his face.

Once the bell rung Sam couldn't wait to head over to Mercedes with the gang. He couldn't wait to see the shocked look on her face. He was a bit nervous as well because she might also be upset since she already told him not to intervene. He didn't doubt her ability but he knew the help couldn't hurt. He told everyone to wait right outside the door so that he can see if she would at least entertain the idea. Instead of knocking he walked right into the classroom. Mercedes was bent over putting tape on the floor. Sam, distracted by the view in front of him almost forgot what he came for. Finally he cleared his throat causing her to stand up straight and look his way. He smiled and again she didn't.

"What is it, Sam?"

"Nothing at all really. I've actually came to offer my help!" Sam stated picking up a chair and piling them on top of each other.

"Sam, I already told you that I got this!"

"Okay, I can dig that... but I know you might need some help with choreography." Sam said as he started to do a body roll. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Oh hell to the no, Sam!"

"Okay, maybe not from me but what about from two of the greatest in this school." Sam said as he opened the door for Mike and Brittany to enter. "Mike and Brittany are here to help you!" He added as they walked in. He looked over at Mercedes who was no longer laughing but looked shocked. "Oh but what about music? I know you have the voice but I thought maybe Me and Blaine can help as well." Sam continued as Blaine waltzed in then bowed in front of Mercedes. At this point she looked as if she were near tears.

"Sam Evans." She stated softly.

"Wait before you call me crazy. There's more!" He smiled. "I got my boy Artie to help you as well with stage presence."

"Hey boo, you know I'm here for you!" He rolled in. She gave him a nice tight hug. Artie was one of the nicest teachers within the school and she had grown very close to him.

"Last but not least, I know the kids have to look great so we have none other than Kurt Hummel!" Sam finished as Kurt walked in and hugged Mercedes. At this point she was crying.

"Oh my God! Thank you guys so much!"

"Don't thank us, this was all Sam's idea!" Brittany added. Mercedes looked over at Sam and smiled at him than walked over to him and gave him a hug. Sam was in heaven hugging her. She smelled so good he didn't want to let go. He snapped back to reality when he felt everyone coming in for a group hug.


	4. Chapter 4

*****I don't own glee or their characters. This chapter you will start to see Mercedes softer side. Hope you like it. Please leave reviews. Let me know if you hate it or love it.******

* * *

><p>Mercedes had to admit that she was shocked at what Sam did. No one had ever done anything like that for her and she was grateful. If Sam didn't do this she was definitely going to lose it. Mrs. Schuester had just left before Sam came in instructing her of what the competition would consist of. They were to showcase a duet, a group number and then a solo. After both teams perform the school would vote. The winning team would get the closing number in the winter showcase. Mercedes remained calm in front of Emma but once she left Mercedes lost it. She started moving things around, measuring the floor and just as she was taping it Sam came in like a guardian angel to save her.<p>

Rehearsal was over for the day and everyone was heading out. They all looked tired. The kids looked exhausted but excited. Their confidence had strengthened and it showed. Mike and Brittany were great with the students. Mike even brought one of his students, Jake. The boy could dance and sing so he was a definitely plus within the group.

'See you all Monday same time same place!"Mercedes shouted as everyone left. They waved at her laughing as they walked out. Kurt came over and hugged her.

"Look I'd stay back and help but Blaine and I have a date again tonight," he said smiling holding Blaine's hand.

"It's OK! I'll see you both Monday."

"Blaine, I'll catch up with you on Monday!" Sam stated pulling chairs down. "I'm staying back to help Mercedes." He admitted as he pulled another chair down.

"I bet you will!" Kurt said as he and Blaine walked out of the room. Blaine waved them goodbye laughing but following Kurt out.

"That Kurt is something else!"

"You keep saying that as if you think he'll change." Mercedes said laughing as she arranged the chairs. Her and Sam were now alone and she was trying to do anything to keep from jumping all over him.

"Yeah I guess you have a point." Sam laughed. "Blaine and Kurt are so different yet so perfect for each other. And they are so opened with their relationship. I with I had something like that." He said looking over at her.

"I think they're moving too fast to be honest but Kurt is really happy so I guess that's all that matters."

"Love has no clock!"

"What?" Mercedes asked looking over at him as she placed another chair down. "Look, only fools rush in!"

"I remember that movie." Sam laughed placing another chair down. "This is real life. Dealing with real emotions." He said walking over to her. "When those feelings come over you, time is the last thing on your mind." Sam said lowering his voice. He was so close to her that if she moved up an inch they would be kissing. "Have you had those feelings before?" He asked looking at her lips. Mercedes couldn't take her eyes off hislips which looked as if they were begging to be kissed.

"I don't think I have!" She lied.

"Do you want to?"

"I think..." Mercedes started but never finished the sentence before planting her lips on Sam's. She was waiting for him to kiss her but instead he kept teasing and asking questions. She was happy she kissed him. He wasted no time pulling her close. He placed his hand softly behind her neck as they deepened the kiss. Although she had on heels she still had to inch up on her toes. She had both hands on his chest, grabbing on to his shirt. They continued kissing passionately as Mercedes took steps backwards trying to reach her desk. Sam guided her to the desk, not once letting go of her lips. Once they reached the desk, Sam lifted Mercedes up by grabbing her by the ass. "Sam Evans!" Mercedes whispered with a smile on her face. Sam gave her a sexy side smirk as he took her lips in his again. Mercedes hands were under his shirt rubbing all over his chiseled body. She was loving what she felt. The kiss was getting heavy when they heard a knock on the door. Mercedes pushed Sam and fixed her dress. Sam fixed his shirt and moved away.

"Mercedes, it's Rachel!"

"Yes, what going on?" Mercedes said opening the door. Mercedes was wondering if Rachel heard or if she was able to see what was just going on. Rachel walked in and saw Sam and then looked at Mercedes.

"Oh hey Sam! You're helping Mercedes?"

"Yeah, we're just about done."Mercedes answered for him. "What's going on? I was just heading home." Mercedes said grabbing her purse. "What are you still doing here?"

"Yeah Rachel thought you'd be home." Sam finally spoke. Rachel still was looking at them suspiciously before she responded.

"We just finished rehearsing. I just wanted to come see how you were holding up. I've got three choreographers and thought maybe I could spare you one, just to be fair." Rachel said smiling.

"No thank you! I have it all sorted out. Thanks though, now if you don't mind I need to lock up." Mercedes said almost shoving Rachel out the door.

"Oh I'm sorry, have a good night!" Rachel said finally leaving. Once she was out the door Sam pulled Mercedes in for another kiss but she stopped him.

"No Sam, that was too close."

"Alright, well let me help you to your car." Sam said grabbing some of her items. She was shocked that he gave in so easily. She waited till he stepped out as she locked the door and then headed for her car. When they reached the car Sam lingered for a minute. "So, when can I see you outside of work?"

"You mean on a date?"

"Yes!"

"Look, I'll be honest I like you Sam, but I have alot on my plate. You know this. The kids need me to focus and I can't do that and date. It wouldn't be fair to them or you I'm tired as hell and I'm sure I don't even have the energy to cook let alone date." Mercedes said putting her things in her car. Sam looked disappointed but then he smiled.

"Let me Cook for you tonight!"

"You know how to cook?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you," he said smiling. Mercedes would never pass up a good dinner. So she agreed and told him to follow her home.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up to the light of the sun peeking through beige colored drapes. He rolled over and looked at the clock. It was almost eight in the morning and he felt great. He pulled the covers off his body and walked over to the bathroom. Sam flipped the toilet seat up to relieve himself and reached to unzip his pants when he realized he was nude. That also brought a smile to face as he remembered last night again. He jumped in the shower after flushing and started reminiscing again.<p>

After following Mercedes and arriving at her house he watched as she gave him a quick tour. She allowed him to have some privacy in the kitchen as she went to the bathroom to shower. He decided to cook some chicken Alfredo and accidentally made too much pasta. He was obviously nervous because Sam had made that dish plenty times. He was on his way to place the food on the table when Mercedes walked out. He was in awe of her beauty. She was wearing a lavender nightie that loosely clung to her curves and stopped barely past her knees. He watched as she put on the matching robe and tie it.

"Mmmm! Dinner smells lovely." She stated smiling at him. "Let me grab the wine!" She stated passing right by him filling the room with her aroma.

"Mercedes!" Sam stated inn what seemed like a whisper. She came back out with the wine and two wine glasses. "You... look...amazing!"

"Sam, I'm just in a night gown, but thanks!" She said blushing. "Let's eat!" She said as she poured him some wine and then herself.

"Thanks!" He said sitting across from her. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes away from her plump breast that were begging for attention. "Hope you like it!"

"I'm Sure I will!" She said smiling at him and digging in." So let's play a game of questions, cool?"

"I'm game, you go first!" He said quickly. She smiled and looked at him quizzically as if she'd find her questions on his forehead.

"I got it!" She exclaimed excitedly. "What is... your favorite...movie?"

"That's easy! Avatar! I can't wait for James Cameron's sequel. I even went as far as learning the Na'vi language." He admitted then became embarrassed that he said that. His last girlfriend hated that he used to quote the movie and use the language, so he waited for Mercedes to laugh as well.

"Oel ngati kameie!" Mercedes said before sipping some her wine. Sam was shocked and pleased because she pronounced it right but was looking at him seductively.

"Oel...ngati...kameie!" He said back reaching over and stroking her hand. They held hands and gazed at each other for a moment before she pulled her hand back.

"Your turn!"

"Ummm... let me think." He said. He needed a moment because at that moment Mercedes had him completely opened. "What's your favorite song to sing?"

"Oooh... that's a good one." She stated pointing a finger at him. Sam laughed and continued eating as he watched her rack her brain for a song. "It's a tie I guess between Human Nature by Michael Jackson and Ain't No Way by Aretha."

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Oh my God, Sam!"

"Hey, I cooked for you."

"You offered!" Mercedes said letting out the cutest laugh he'd ever heard. He couldn't help but laugh with her. "Alright, I'll sing! With my wine!" She said walking to the living room.

He got up and followed her and sat on the sofa waiting for her to start. She took a sip of her wine, closed her eyes and began to sing. The moment she began to sing Sam felt his heart explode. He felt every word she sang. She opened her eyes as she was hitting the last notes then walked over to him slowly as if she were telling him something he needed to hear.

Sam reached up to loosen the tie on her robe. She kept singing as he dropped the robe planting light kisses on her tummy. She sang the last word as Sam inched up locking eyes with her then pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss started softly but intensified as the kiss deepened.

Mercedes stopped him for a minute catching her breath. Sam looked defeated assuming she was going to reject him again but instead she took his and guided him to the bedroom. She lied back on the bed and watched as he undressed quickly. He didn't want her changing her mind so he had to move swiftly.

She smiled as she looked over his sexy toned body. He crawled over to her, planting kisses on her ankles and moving upwards. Mercedes inhaled as Sam continued trailing kisses up her body. He reached up and lightly rubbed his lips against hers, nibbling on her lips as his hands cupped her face. She let her hands roam all over his body.

"Sam..."Mercedes whispered in between kisses. He loved the way she said his name. Sam thought as he allowed his tongue to taste her tongue. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned as he grinded himself on her. Sam began to place kisses on her cheeks, chin, neck and stopped to pull her nightie off.

He dove into her breast inhaling her soft aroma before taking one into his mouth. Mercedes felt so good in his arms he wanted to savor each moment. With his free hand he parted her legs and panties and let a single digit slip inside of her. He looked up at her and smiled. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip.

"Mercedes." Sam whispered as he got up to grab a condom. Mercedes pulled off her panties and watched as he placed the condom on. She laid there rubbing her breast, which was turning him on even more. He got back on top of her and kissed her softly. "Are you okay?" He asked before entering her. She nodded and smiled nervously before kissing him. As he entered her Mercedes gripped on to his buttocks pushing him deep inside her. Sam paused and locked eyes with her before finding their groove he said: "Oel ngati kamieie!"

* * *

><p>***Oel ngati kameie means: I SEE YOU. In na'vi.***<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

******I DON'T OWN GLEE, OR THE CHARACTERS OR SONGS******

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning and Mercedes woke up to the site of Sam sound asleep in her bed. Last night was incredible. She had never has sex like that with anyone before. Mercedes was no virgin but she just never had someone take their time to make love to her body the way Sam did. Mercedes wasn't a small woman, she wasn't huge but she was definitely curvy and he admired every inch of her. She looked over at him again and smiled his blonde hair was all over his head, his sexy red lips that she enjoyed sucking on last night were slightly apart. She slipped out of bed and jumped in the shower to wash up really quick.<p>

She was dressed in an off the shoulder purple t shirt and black leggings and placed her hair in a bun. She tiptoed into the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast. She knew by the time he woke up he'd be hungry. She realized that they had left their unfinished plates on the table. She started cleaning up and putting things away. By the time she heard the shower running breakfast was almost done she was just waiting on the biscuits. She wasn't sure why she was going all out for Sam but she liked him. She liked him a lot. He was sweet and of course he was one good looking guy. She wasn't sure she wanted a relationship with him because as she stated before she needed to focus on the students. But at least she could enjoy the weekend with Sam.

"Good morning, Mercedes!" Sam said walking up to her and kissing her on the lips. "Breakfast smells good!" He said grabbing a bacon. Mercedes lightly smacked his hand away turning around and laughing at him.

"Sam, you're wearing my bathrobe!" Mercedes said laughing. Sam was wearing a pink and purple robe. He looked down at her robe as if it was perfectly normal for a guy to wear a girls robe. He looked even hotter with wet blonde hair. Mercedes knew she was in trouble when it came to Sam.

"What? I look great in pink and purple." He said posing. "Look I didn't know I was sleeping over so I had no change of clothes."

"Wait right here, Sam!" Mercedes said and went inside her room and came back with a pair of red basketball shorts and a plain black T-shirt. "Here you go!" Mercedes handed them to Sam then headed for the kitchen.

"Ummm, are these your boyfriend's clothes?"

"No, silly! I don't have a boyfriend." Mercedes said laughing at him as she placed the food on the table. She didn't catch the sad look on Sam's face when she said that as she continued to bring more things to the table. "Those were supposed to be for my brother, as you see there are tags on there. I bought them for him and he never used them." She said as she poured herself some orange juice. "Do you want coffee? I can make some."

"No, but thanks I'll be right back out." Sam said walking into the bedroom. Mercedes laughed again as she thought about Sam in her bathrobe. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm happy the clothes fit!"she said looking at Sam. He was just one sexy ass dude. "Let's eat before the food gets cold."

"You're right!" Sam said sitting and fixing himself a plate. He kept looking up at her and she noticed. "I really enjoyed last night."

"I did too!" She smiled. "It was...different!" She admitted.

"Different? Is that supposed to be good?"

"Yes Sam, it's something I've never experienced before, like my first time."

"Your first time?" Sam asked looking shocked.

"Not like that, Sam!" Mercedes giggled. "You... were...just different."she finished. They continued to eat in silence for a minute. Mercedes could feel Sam watching her. Something was definitely on his mind. "What's wrong Sam?"

"Just... earlier you stated you don't have a boyfriend."

"Right! I don't! What's the problem?" Mercedes asked getting up from the table carrying her plate to the kitchen. Sam got up and followed her, watching her wash her dish.

"That's the problem! After what we shared I thought maybe we..."he paused then continued. "Thought you might have thought about me being your boyfriend."

"Sam." Mercedes said turning off the water and turning to him. She wiped her hands on a paper towel then threw it away. Then leaned back on the sink. "I thought we discussed this last night!"

"Mercedes, you'd be crazy to think I'm pursuing you for anything less than to be your man." He walked over to her and cupped her chin."I want to be with you!" He said before kissing her. Mercedes kissed him back because she couldn't fight the urges. Every time they kissed it was magical. He finally pulled away caressing her cheek with the back of his hands. "Don't you want to be with me?" Sam asked.

"But the kids?"

"I'll still help you with them and I promise to stay focused with that while we're at work." He said kissing her in between each word. "I'll be your wall, support system, the shoulder you cry on, the ear you whine to when Rachel gets on your nerves. I'll be there when Kurt is with Blaine doing whatever they do when he can't be around you."

"Sam Evans, you are crazy!" She said kissing him. She couldn't lie that Sam was definitely making her fall for him.

"I'm just asking you to allow me to be there for you! Be with me!" He said wrapping his arms around her. He was looking at her with his piercing green eyes waiting for her answer.

"Sam."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." She finally replied. He smiled as he kissed her. She could tell he was happy. She was happy as well but was afraid she was making a horrible mistake. If this would work Mercedes needed to make sure Sam wasn't a distraction but until Monday she was planning on enjoying every bit of time with her man.

* * *

><p>Sam was definitely on cloud nine by the time Sunday came around. He'd never imagine that Mercedes was capable of relaxing and letting loose as much as she had that weekend with him. He was on his way back home because she had to go to church and he couldn't go with her since he had nothing to wear.<p>

Last night, after breakfast they both went for a walk at the Lima park. They had a picnic by the lake till it was dark. They lay under the stars and talked about their families. He told her all about Tennessee and she told him all about her life there in Ohio. They then went back to her place and watched musicals till the wee hours, singing along to each and every one.

Leaving that morning was extremely hard because they made love once more. This time Mercedes took control and told him to just lay there as she rocked his world. Little did she know Sam's world was completely rocked by Mercedes Jones. Sam had completely fallen in love with her and he caught himself almost saying it multiple times. He stopped himself because he remembered how she felt Blaine and Kurt were moving too fast and the last thing Sam wanted to do was scare her off. So instead of I love you he said: "Oel ngati kameie!" Which in Na'vi can easily mean I love you and he hoped she didn't catch that.

"I...see... you too, Sam!" Mercedes said blushing and looking down. He lifted her chin up and bent down to kiss her softly on her lips before leaving. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he drove home singing along with the radio. He cranked the volume up and rolled his window down as his favorite song began to play by Georgia Florida Line.

"I put it in park and...grabbed my guitar..and strummed a couple chords...and sang from the heart...girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'...hell, I can't get you out of my head!" Sam sung at the top of his lungs. "Baby you a song...you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise...down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle...every little farm town with youuu." Then it hit him. He had to get the students to perform This Is How We Roll as their group number. Rachel was definitely going to get her students to sing show tunes. He couldn't wait to tell Mercedes to see how she'd feel about it.

* * *

><p>Monday came around and unlike the rest of the working world, Mercedes was excited to get back to working with the kids. She enjoyed the weekend with Sam and found herself giggling to herself as she thought about the moment Sam decided to give her air guitar lessons. She figured it was just an excuse to have her in his arms again, which she enjoyed. But, the weekend was over so she had to get back business.<p>

The moment she walked into her classroom there were flowers on her desk. She walked up to the bouquet and read the card, which was from Sam. She smiled then slipped the card in her purse. When Sam was leaving the look in his eyes told Mercedes that he was definitely falling for her. She knew he wanted to say I love you as he left. Mercedes felt it was just too soon for that. Last thing she wanted was rush into love. So she pretended as if she didn't know he meant I love you. She was busy smelling her flowers when the students came in.

"Ooh Ms. Jones, nice flowers!" Unique said as she sat in her seat. Marley was right behind her smiling from ear to ear.

"They are beautiful, Ms. Jones!"

"Thank you Unique and Marley! You too ready for the duet rehearsals?"

"Yes we can't wait."

"The choreography is the only thing I'm struggling with so far." Marley admitted just as Jake walked into the classroom.

"I can help you with them, if you'd like?" Jake offered. Mercedes smiled and allowed them to continue their conversation as she started to prep for the class as they walked in. She could tell Marley and Jake were harboring feelings for each other. She thought their puppy love was cute.

"Alright class let's get started!"

After her classes were through Mercedes went to the teachers lounge. They had began eating in there once they realized how loud the cafeteria was and they got tired of trying to shout. She Wales in with her lunch that she brought from home to find everyone had already arrived except Sam. She couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. She missed him.

"Hey everybody!" Mercedes said sitting down.

"Mercedes, you look refreshingly content!" Kurt said looking her over. He loved the glow on her and wondered what happened to bring it about.

"I have to agree with Kurt, Mercedes! You are glowing!" Blaine stated smiling from ear to ear. Everyone joined in complimenting her.

"I guess it's the kids! They got me fired up!" Mercedes stated knowing it was definitely because of Sam. And the moment she thought of him he walked in. It was almost as of everyone left room all she saw was him. He smiled once he saw her and headed straight over to the table with his lunch. No one noticed except for Rachel who was during right behind them.

"Hey everyone!" Sam said grabbing a chair. "Mercedes, I have the greatest idea for a group number I can't wait to share it."

"Not here, Sam. The walls have ears!" Mike said pointing over to where Rachel sat. Sam nodded then looked back over at Mercedes.

"I'll talk to you about it after lunch!" Sam whispered. "So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much we were just discussing how beautiful my boo Mercedes looks today." Artie said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, but she's always beautiful!" Sam said looking at her. Mercedes blushed and looked away. She really wanted to change the subject.

"Thanks you guys!" She stated laughing. "You all don't look too bad either!"

"I usually look this good!" Brittany admitted in all seriousness. "I'm happy to be in a group full of unicorns!" She said causing them all to laugh.

* * *

><p>Sam was on his way to see Blaine when he noticed Mercedes coming down the hallway. He ducked into the janitors closet and waited for her to past by before pulling her in. She screamed but but stopped when she noticed it was Sam. He knew he was crazy for doing it but he missed her.<p>

"Are you insane, Sam?"

"I was going insane, missing you!" He admitted pulling her in for a kiss. She relaxed in his arms and giggled as he nibbled on her neck.

"This is crazy! We can't do this at work!"

"We can if we're quick!" Sam said as he nibbled on her earlobes.

"Sam, you are killing me!" She tried to giggle quietly as she hiked her skirt up. Sam was a bit shocked that she was agreeing to do this but he didn't want to waste time in shock. He watched her turn around and bend over.

"Let me try something!" Sam said getting on his knees and pulling her thong to the side. He planted kisses on her butt then parted it before putting his face deep inside her. She licked and sucked and fingered her slowly till Mercedes knees began to shake. Once she came he got up and turned her around and kissed her. "You taste just as good as you smell, baby!" He said in between kisses.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Mercedes said trying to catch get breath. "Oh my! I gotta head back out though. I was actually on my way to the auditorium."

"I know. This was exciting!" Sam said licking his lips. "I'll see you later today!" He said planting another kiss on her lips then stepping out of the closet and headed for Blaine's classroom. He never noticed that Rachel was looking right at him.

* * *

><p>Mercedes fixed herself before coming out of the janitor's closet. She couldn't believe what she just allowed Sam to do to her but she enjoyed it. She was never the type to do such a thing on school grounds but she actually felt alive. She was all smiles until she bumped right into Rachel.<p>

"Oh Rachel!"

"Hey Mercedes, what were you doing in the closet?" Rachel asked.

"I made a mess in my class so I borrowed the mop to clean it. I just brought it back." Mercedes lied.

"Oh was Sam helping you as well? I thought I saw him come out of there too!" Rachel asked. Mercedes hesitated for a second wondering what could she say.

"Yes. You know he's tall so I needed someone to reach it for me." Mercedes responded.

"Look, Mercedes, I know you may think I don't like you. But that's the furthest from the truth, I think you're talented and driven and focused." Rachel admitted. "I also know that Sam is an attractive guy and he can be a distraction. I lost my focus for a guy once and almost lost my chance at Broadway. Men are huge distractions and these students really need you to focus on them. Especially if you plan on having them beat my upperclassmen."

"Nothing's going on between Sam and I, like I said he was helping me!" Mercedes replied.

"Alright! Well I'm sorry then!" Rachel said with a smile as she walked away. As much as Mercedes felt it was none of Rachel's business, she had to admit she was right. Here she was supposed to be on the way to the auditorium and Sam distracted her. She had to make sure she had a talk with him later after rehearsal.


	6. Chapter 6

***I don't own glee... Or it's characters... Or the songs posted unless I state so at the bottom. More glee characters to appear in this chapter. From this point on I will try to only update by chapters to avoid confusion. Please leave reviews bad or good all appreciated. If you love it share it with your friends. ***

* * *

><p>Sam was already working with the students with the others waiting on Mercedes. Mike and Brittany were working on a routine for the group number and love the song idea that Sam selected. Blaine and Artie had the fellas working on the lyrics when Mercedes walked in. Last time Sam saw her was in the janitor's closet so he was definitely shocked to see she wasn't smiling when she entered. He decided to ignore it because he knew when she heard his idea she'd change her mood. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand.<p>

"Sam, we need to talk privately!"

"Babe, you have to hear this first." He said with a huge smile on his face. She looked at him for a minute as if he lost his mind and he knew it cause he called her babe but everyone was busy so they weren't paying attention. "I think this song will be a great group number. Mike and Brittany have already made a killer routine for it." He said smiling and pressing play. "What do you think?" He asked.

"Sam thinks that Jake and Ryder should start off the group number and then each member will have a line or two." Blaine started to explain each line to Mercedes. Sam tried to read Mercedes face to see if she liked the idea or not but he wasn't sure.

"We were also going to have the guys do these really hype dance moves to get the crowd involved." Mike stated as he began to do some crazy moves on the floor. Jake jumped in and all the students began to sing the song. All the while Mercedes hadn't said a word yet.

"I think it's a great idea Mercedes!" Kurt said walking over to her. Sam turned off the music as all eyes fell on Mercedes waiting for approval. She looked around at everyone and then smiled.

"I think we've got our group number!" She shouted with a smile. Everyone was so excited but not as much as Sam. He wanted her to know that he was there to support her vision. "I still need to find my solo number. I'm thinking Joe should take this one. What do you say?"

"Are you serious?" He asked shocked. "That will definitely be an honor!" He admitted excitedly.

"Well get over here and let's practice." Mercedes said hugging him. The rest of the rehearsal flew by and once the students had all left the teachers stayed behind to clean up. Mercedes was deep in thought as she put things away. She didn't forget about what Rachel said but she had to admit that Sam was definitely helping her more than he was distracting her. She was definitely grateful for all that he was doing but she knew she still had to talk to him.

Unfortunately she kept forgetting or choosing to forget rather. Every day that week Sam was bringing up new things to help the kids. Every day he followed her to her car seeing her off. Each time she'd swore that she'd have the talk with him she'd forget. Friday was the day it all came out. Mercedes and the gang were cleaning up when Blaine announced they were having a couples karaoke shindig.

"Umm couples?" Mercedes asked quizzically. As far as she knew no one knew about Sam and her being together and that was how she wanted it to be. She looked over at Sam who seemed to have been purposely avoiding eye contact with her.

"Yes Mercedes! Blaine and I, Mike and his wife Tina, Brittany and Santana, Artie is bringing Sugar and of course... you and Sam!" Kurt said smiling. "Why didn't you tell me you guys were together?"

"Umm wait... what?" Mercedes asked pretending she had no idea what he was talking about. Sam was still pretending to be preoccupied.

"Yeah Mercedes, we're friends you should have told us. I mean it makes sense now why Sam has been breaking his back to impress you!" Blaine said patting Sam on the back.

"Sam's back isn't broken!" Brittany said shaking her head. "He's just avoiding eye contact with Mercedes!" She continued. Sam finally looked up but at Brittany then he looked at Blaine.

"I wasn't trying to impress her. I just wanted to help! Any of us would have done it!"

"You brought it all together though." Artie said rolling over to him. "So you snagged my boo Mercedes. If I wasn't in love with Sugar I'd be jealous!"

"I can't believe this!" Mercedes finally said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Kurt said looking disappointed. "So tonight we are going to have fun and meet Tina, Santana and Sugar for the first time. And introduce you two as official couples!" Kurt said to Mercedes. Mercedes nervously laughed then glared at Sam who looked like a scared puppy at the moment.

* * *

><p>The couples karaoke night was beyond fun. Sam was happy to be able to let loose with a couple friends and meet new ones. Everyone arrived somewhere around nine. He arrived a little early at Blaine's house to help with preparation. Kurt and Mercedes arrived soon after with the food and drinks. Sam couldn't help but admire how sexy Mercedes was looking in a simple black dress but she was definitely killing the heels she was wearing. He found himself admiring her legs as she talked to Kurt in the kitchen cradling a drink in hand.<p>

Not too long after Mike and Tina arrived. She was definitely pregnant, ready to pop pregnant but still beautiful. Sam mingled with Mike and his wife and immediately had her laughing. She definitely was a really cool chick and he could tell Mike adored her. He couldn't wait to be like that with Mercedes. He was shocked that he was already thinking marriage especially when he couldn't even get Mercedes to be with him openly yet.

"Wassup bitches!" Brittany said as she entered. She was with her wife Santana who was definitely a hot sexy woman. "This is my wife Santana. Santana this is the crew I've told you about." She introduced everyone individually.

"Wow! Your lips are huge!" Santana said when she shook Sam's hand. He automatically tucked his lips in. "Don't even try I wouldn't want you to choke on your lips!"

"Umm hi I'm Mercedes!"

"Wow! Anyone ever told you that you have a really big ass?" Santana said. Brittany squeezed her hand slightly and immediately Santana looked down. "You're really as pretty as Brit told me though. And you're cute too Sam!"

"Thanks!" They both said then looking at each other laughing at the fact that they spoke simultaneously.

"Wait a second...you both are having sex!" Santana said and immediately everyone went quiet. Mercedes took a sip of her drink and Sam just turned beet red. Luckily for the both of them the doorbell rung.

"I'll go get that." Blaine said as he walked past them.

"What?" Santana asked as Brittany dragged her over to the couch. Sam could understand why Santana needed Brittany but he couldn't get why someone would ever be with Santana.

"Alright peeps let's get this party started!" Artie said rolling in with Sugar on his lap. "Everyone this is Sugar, baby this is everyone!"

"Oh my gosh I've heard about all of you. I can tell we're all going to be great friends!" She said enthusiastically.

"Alright so Blaine and I will be singing first and then we will pull the next couples name out of the hat and so on and so forth. Then we will vote who had the best duets. No voting for yourself!" Kurt said as he and Blaine got in position. Everyone cuddled up to their mate so Sam decided to stand next to Mercedes. He pulled her into his arms and held her from behind as they waited.

"That was really embarrassing." Mercedes whispered. "How is someone like Brit with a bitch like that?"

"Opposites attract, baby, look around each couple has something the other is lacking. We're all perfect for each other!" He whispered back. She was going to say something else when Kurt and Blaine began singing. They performed American boy and had everyone dancing along before the song was through. Sam never knew Kurt could sing but he was definitely a high soprano. They finished performing and bowed as everyone clapped. The next couple they pulled was Mike and Tina.

"I'll warn you all now that I'm a dancer not a singer!" Mike said as they looked through the song book. Tina kept rubbing her belly and telling him to pick a good one. Sam suddenly thought about Mercedes pregnant and began rubbing her tummy. "OK I've picked a song!" They turned around and Mike started singing Backstreet boys "As long as you love me". He didn't sound as bad as Sam thought he'd sound but Tina definitely had a great voice. Once they were completed they pulled a name and got Brit and Santana.

"Babe let's show them how it's done!" Santana got up and immediately picked Paula Abdul's coldhearted snake. Their performance was almost like watching porn. Everyone looked uncomfortable watching them perform. It definitely heated the party up. Sam felt Mercedes tense up a bit. He rubbed her hands and she looked up at him and smiled. She was getting excited from the performance as well. Sam was shocked that Santana could actually sing. She pretty much sang the entire song while Brit grinded all over her and sang back up. When they were through everyone cleared their throats.

"Well damn bitch!" Kurt exclaimed making everyone erupt in laughter. "Alright pull a name out the hat!" Santana pulled the name out and read it then smiled.

"Aretha and Trouty mouth!" She said looking at them. Brit glared at her and Santana laughed. "My bad. Mercedes and Sam!"

"Alright babe let's do this! Blaine pass me the guitar!" Sam stated taking the guitar from Blaine. "Mercedes can pick the song."

"Alright let me see what they have in here." She said pressing buttons till she found the song. "This ones perfect. We both love this song." Mercedes said smiling. When Sam saw it he smiled as well because it was definitely a song he loved. He started playing a few notes on the guitar waiting for her to start.

"Looking Out...across the nighttime...the city winks a sleepless eye...hear her voice ...shake my window...sweet seducing sighs." Mercedes sang.

"Take me out... Into the night time... Four walls won't hold me tonight... If this town is just an Apple... Then let me take a bite..." Sam sang. They continued to sing Michael Jackson's Human Nature till they finished bowing as everyone clapped. "Artie you're the last one left." Sam said as he and Mercedes sat down. Artie rolled his wheelchair to the front and stopped.

"I want to sing this to my girl Sugar!" Artie began singing You should let me love you by Mario. Sugar was definitely loving this. And Artie caught us all by surprise when he stopped singing and said "Sugar, I know I don't have much to give you, but I promise to love you forever. You would make me the happiest man on earth if you would do me the honor of being my wife! Wool you Mary me?" He asked pulling out a little black box. Everyone was shocked. Sam was happy Artie finally asked her and by the look of tears in every girls eyes, even Kurt, he knew she'd say yes.

"Yes Artie yes oh my God yes!" She shouted hopping in his lap kissing him. Everyone clapped and wiped the tears from their eyes. Sam knew he was no where near proposing to Mercedes, they had a long way to go but Sam knew in his heart that Mercedes was going to be his wife one day.


	7. Chapter 7

***I don't own glee... if I did Mercedes would be a regular on the show again. This chapter will feature kurtcedes and blam relationships. Hope y'all enjoy and review***

* * *

><p>It was a nice sunny Saturday and Mercedes was enjoying the day reading a good while sipping some lemonade out on her patio. She was in a great mood because everything was so perfect in her world at the moment. Sam had just left about twenty minutes ago after spending the night once again. These weekend night caps were starting to spoil Mercedes and she was loving it. She was just getting into her book when she heard a knock. She smiled wondering what could Sam had forgotten as she ran for the door. She was missing him already and after last night she was shocked he was able to leave.<p>

After the Kurt and Blaine's shindig, Mercedes and Sam went back to her place. Maybe it was Artie's proposal but everyone was feeling the love and the party was over soon after. Santana had a little too much to drink and Sam had to help carry her out to Brittany's car. Once Sam and Mercedes were at her place, they showered separatel and then got in bed. They watched a few reruns of FACTS OF LIFE and then turned it off. Mercedes was not sure why Sam was so quiet but she didn't ask either.

Instead she pretended to sleep. She watched as the time just ticked away wondering if he was having a hard time sleeping as well. Although she wasn't ready for everyone to know about her and Sam, she was relieved that she can be relaxed with him while they were outside of the school. She then wondered of that was what had him so quiet. Did she push him too far? She knew she had to reassure him that she cared about him. She turned and faced him. His eyes were closed and he had both arms behind his head.

"Babe?" Mercedes said poking him softly. "Are you asleep?" He didn't move but even in the dark she could see the cute side smirk he does so much.

"No!" He responded not opening his eyes. "Are you?"

"Sam, I'm obviously not sleeping!" She said playfully slapping his arms. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Are you having trouble sleeping too?"

"Yeah, I guess I have a lot on my mind." He replied turning to face her. "Sup?"

"Well you've been quiet since we got in." She said playing with pillow she had. "I just want you to know that I'm so happy I met you. I don't want you to think that the reason I wanted our relationship to be private was because I was ashamed of you. I've just always been private about my relationships."

"I understand that. I'm just not used to that. I love showing how much I love and care about my woman. I want the world to know how I feel about you. But if privacy is what you want I can work with it. As long as I get to be with you, I can compromise!" Sam said reaching over and kissing her.

"You love and care about me?" Mercedes asked. Sam paused and looked to the left almost trying to remember if that's what he said. "Is that what you're saying?"

"I think I do love you...I mean I don't want to scare you or anything but nothing has ever felt as real to me as the way I feel for you, Mercedes!" Sam admitted holding her hand. Mercedes looked down not sure how she was feeling at the moment. She knew that she cared but she wasn't sure it was love yet. "You don't have to say it back. I love you and I know you'll say it when you're ready."

"You're the sweetest boyfriend ever... how did I get so lucky?" Mercedes said cuddling into him. "Best boyfriend I've ever had!"

"I'm trying to be your last!" He stated before kissing her passionately. Mercedes remembered they made love till the sun came up and then finally sleeping enough to get an hour sleep. She didn't want him to leave but he stated he had plans with Blaine and that he'd try to make it back in time to go to church with her. Mercedes just couldn't believe her luck, none of her exes ever wanted to go to church with her.

So she was happy he was back knocking on her door since she missed him. Without looking through the peephole Mercedes laughed and said "You're back for more baby?"

"More what?" Kurt asked as he walked right in. Mercedes was so embarrassed and couldn't stop laughing. "Ohhhhhhhhh you thought I was Sam?"

"Yes he just left not to long ago!"

"Well, ever since Blaine and I got together you and I have been out of touch. We need to talk. I need to know what's been going on with the two of you and I need to talk about Blaine." Kurt said pouring himself some wine.

"Kurt it's one o'clock in the afternoon!"

"And your point is?" Kurt said taking a sip. "Ooh this is good. Now let's talk!" He said sitting on the sofa. Mercedes dropped her book down and followed sitting across from Kurt.

"So, what's going on with you and Blaine?" Mercedes asked smiling. Kurt's face lit up as he began to tell her all the things they've done together. "Y'all sound in love!"

"Mercedes, we are! He's my soulmate I know it!"

"Kurt, you don't think y'all moving too fast?" Mercedes asked worried. She genuinely wanted to make sure her friend wouldn't get hurt.

"This coming from the woman who's shacking up!"

"We're not shacking up. He just comes over on weekends and breaks my back in once and a while." Mercedes added.

"Oh my God, Sam really?" Kurt said as they shared a laugh. "Has he put those lips to use yet?"

"I'm too classy to share that information, Kurt!" Mercedes said looking away with a smirk on her face.

"Booooo, you whore!" Kurt said before they both broke out laughing. "But seriously, I think Sam's a great guy and he really cares about you. Don't push him away or you'll lose him, girl!"

"Yeah we had that talk last night. I got a bit scared especially after what Rachel said to me."

"What did this bitch say now?"

"That Sam was distracting me from the kids and for a minute there I almost briefed it till Sam shocked me. I don't know. He can easily make me lose focus, Kurt!"Mercedes admitted looking at her good friend.

"Mercedes, don't listen to her. She's a lonely hag and misery loves company. Sam is a great guy and if I didn't have Blaine I'd be fighting you for him. Don't listen to Rachel. You won't lose focus!"

"Thanks Kurt!" Mercedes said hugging Kurt tightly.

* * *

><p>Sam reached Blaine's house later than he had promised but he hoped Blaine would understand. Spending the night at Mercedes was becoming a ritual with him and he was also sleeping better with her next to him. Before they had the talk last night he was wondering if he could tell her how he really felt. He didn't want it to cone it the way it did but he was happy it did. The moment he said he couldn't stop saying it. As they made love he said it over and over again. He didn't want her to ever wonder about his feelings for her at all. And he wasn't ashamed at all.<p>

She didn't say it back. That wasn't how he saw that playing in his mind but he had to admit that deep down he knew she wasn't there yet. He loved her like crazy but sometimes he wondered if she would ever show her love to him. He knew she loved him so he was willing to wait for it. He just wasn't sure how long.

"Sam, you're in hour late!" Blaine said opening the door for Sam. He walked off and continued to talk not giving Sam an opportunity to explain. "You promised you'd help me workout. Kurt's hanging with Mercedes but he's going to be back cutting the session down."

"Blaine I came as quick as I could. Mercedes had me...Tied up!" Sam said with a smirk on his face.

"Please tell me you don't mean...actually tied up?" Blaine asked turning to face Sam. "You know what, that's none of my business. Let's workout. I got to lose this flab and gut ASAP!"

"Alright let's get to work! We should start with some broga... yoga for bros!" He said following Blaine to the gym.

"Sam I'm willing to do anything at this point. Have you seen how sexy Kurt has been looking? He needs someone sexy to match!" Blaine said opening the door to the gym.

"Blaine, only sexy person I know beside me is my girlfriend!"

"You know what I mean!" Blaine replied swatting a hand at Sam. They began stretching. "So how are things with Mercedes? I can't believe I never noticed that you two were together."

"Man, she's amazing isn't she?" Sam beamed as he explained their first weekend together. Blaine and Sam moved to the treadmill and shortly began to jog. "I told her I loved her last night!"

"Did... she... say... it ...back?" Blaine asked running out of breath. He looked at Sam who was running and talking effortlessly.

"I didn't say it to her just to hear her say it back. I just wanted her to know how I felt about her." Sam replied picking up speed.

"So... she...didn't... say it back, huh?"

"No, but it's OK I know she loves me." Sam said confidently. Blaine looked over at his friend with a concerned look on his face.

"OK Sam, just don't push her to hard. She's really devoted to the students, if you push she might run off!" Blaine said pausing the treadmill.

"I wish she loved me like she loves them."

"Don't say that Sam! You care about those kids too!"

"I care about her! Because I care about her... I care about what she cares about!"Sam said stopping the treadmill. "Don't get me wrong I care about them but all this I've been doing is for her." Sam said walking off leaving Blaine by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>***sorry y'all this is a short chapter I have to work in the morning lol. how do y'all feel about the conversations they both had with their BFFs? Do you think Sam is getting tired of Mercedes not showing her love to him publicly? Is Mercedes wrong for wanting privacy or for focusing so hard on the students so much? Leave reviews lol I enjoy reading them. Don't worry there won't be any angst for these two... yet... When the angst comes it will come hard tho so be ready lol gnite****<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

*****Blam and kurtcedes continues and ends with a cute night with samcedes before they go to church in the next chapter. Leave reviews or not lol*** I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS*****

After Sam calmed down from their earlier discussion he continued to help Blaine with his workout. Sam warned Blaine how strict and tough his workouts were but Blaine said he wanted to try it anyway. Within an hour Blaine was crying. Sam laughed at him when they were leaving the gym, mocking him about how he cried. Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Look, I need your help now. I promised Mercedes I'd go to church with her so I need you to help me buy something nice to wear. Nothing as tight as what you and Kurt wear but you both are into fashion." Sam said as they got into his car. Blaine got in and put his seatbelt on and shook his head.

"Our clothes isn't that tight!"

"Are you going to help me or not? I want to impress Mercedes!" Sam said placing his seatbelt on as well and driving off. "Maybe a suit or something."

"Sam, you don't have to keep trying to impress Mercedes. She likes you just the way you are." Blaine said being tired of seeing his friend break his back to impress Mercedes when obvious he didn't need to do it.

"Yes, I know but I want everyone, that sees us together, to say that's a hot as couple!" Sam said nodding to himself. "What if I meet her family? I have to look presentable!"

"Did she say you'd meet her family?" Blaine asked knowing how Sam can exaggerate things and make them more than they were.

"No...not really! But I need to be prepared." Sam said turning into the Lima mall. He parked his car at the nearest spot he could find since Blaine was whining about being sore. "I won't keep you long, promise!" Sam said as they both got out and went into the mall.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Mercedes decided to leave and have a spa day. Dealing with the competition had her so stressed that she knew she deserved it. Kurt also thought it would be nice to get Mani pedi's as well, and Mercedes never declined since Kurt offered to pay. She was definitely enjoying the day with Kurt but still missing Sam and she could tell Kurt was missing Blaine.<p>

"We're sad aren't we?"

"What?" Kurt asked removing the cucumber off his eyes to look at Mercedes. They also decided to get facials while they were at it.

"You're missing Blaine and I'm missing Sam!" Mercedes said arching one eyebrow up. "We're like addicted to these great guys. We spend so much time with them we don't know what to do without them."

"How did we get so lucky?" Kurt said.

"I have no idea but tomorrow we're going to church together and I'm a little nervous."

"Why? Are your parents going to be there?" Kurt asked laying back down placing the cucumbers back on his eyes as the manicurist continued to scrub his feet.

"Oh God no in not ready for that!" Mercedes said playing with the water with her feet. "My parents are actually at a dentist convention in Canada." Mercedes said laughing. "I've just been at this church since I was young and they know my father well. I've never brought any guy to church with me so this will be new for me."

"I can understand that." Kurt replied calmly. "I can't wait till my dad meets Blaine."

"You can't wait til you marry Blaine and have little curly gelled down haired kids with Blaine, Kurt!"Mercedes said laughing at how fast Kurt was moving with Blaine.

"That's a wonderful thought!" He said seriously. "One day that will be our life, I know it!" He said sure of himself. "Hey, do you wanna be my surrogate? I think you and Blaine would make beautiful children."

"Are you insane?" Mercedes said laughing. "Only babies I'm having are going to be Sam's babies!"

"Look who's moving fast now!" Kurt said and they shared a laugh. They shortly grew quiet both thinking about life with kids of their own.

* * *

><p>After dropping Blaine back home Sam drove over to his house to shower before heading over to Mercedes'. He sent her a text to make sure she was home. All day he hadn't heard from her and he was beginning to miss her. He laughed at himself because his was so wide open when it came to Mercedes. It was almost nine when she finally responded to his text saying she just made it back. He jumped in his car with his items that he packed for the night and church. When he reached the house Kurt was just heading out.<p>

"You might as well move in, Sam!" Kurt said hugging him as he passed. "How was male bonding time?"

"We were not bonding, Kurt!" Sam said looking confused. "And I'm not moving in... yet!" He said walking over to Mercedes and kissing her on the lips. "Hey babe!"

"Hey!" Mercedes said blushing. Kurt shook his head at the two love birds. He was definitely happy for the two of them and was planning their weddings already.

"I'll see you two lovebirds Monday!" Kurt said waving as he got into his car and drove off. Sam walked in and dropped his bag on the floor. He turned around as Mercedes closed the door and locked the door. He ran up to her and scooped her up.

"I missed you so much today!" He said planting a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you too, Sam." She stated kissing him softly. "Now put me down before I break your back!" She said laughing. He put her down then frowned at her as she walked past him to the living room.

"Mercedes, do you not see these guns?" He said flexing his muscles. "You have a strong man! And your not heavy I bench press more than you weigh!" He said walking over to her and smacking her butt.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!" He said with a smirk on his face. "Now where's my dinner woman? I work hard all day I'm ready for you to feed me!" He said doing the impression of a macho man.

"You are silly, Sam!" Mercedes said pushing him on the sofa before crawling over him and kissing him. "Dinner has been waiting on you right here!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" He said kissing her again and smacking her on the ass.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was up bright and early cooking breakfast. She knew that once church was over they would be hungry. The church they were going to was very diverse but the preacher was black and he never knew when to shut up. So she knew she better feed her man. Sam came out just as she was putting breakfast on the table. He poured them some orange juice and placed some fruit on his plate. She watched him with a smile on her face because he looked so cute with bed hair.<p>

"What?" He asked with his mouth full. Mercedes laughed as she spread cream cheese on her bagel. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, you're just so cute!" She admitted throwing a grape at him. He tried to catch it but missed. "Eat up, I don't want to hear you whining later."

"I'm not going to whine!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Mercedes said getting yo from the table. He pulled her as she past by landing her on his lap. "Saaaaaaam!"

"Gimme kiss!" He demanded. She chuckled then kissed him tasting a mixture of fruit and mint. He held on to her a little longer staring into her eyes. "I love you!" He said softly against her lips.

"Sam, I gotta get ready! If you start this we'll never get out this house!" She said laughing before planting one last kiss on his lips. He smiled then smacked her on the ass letting her go. She rushed to the shower.

While she showered she heard his voice saying I love you over and over again. She wanted to say it back but she wanted to mean it when she decided to say it. She card deeply about Sam but Mercedes didn't want to falsely claim love because of the happy moments. What about when things get rough and it's not so happy anymore. She needed to be sure he'd still be there because once she admitted to loving him, she feared he'd leave her. She also remembered Kurt's warning of not pushing him away. Mercedes needed to figure out her feelings before she lost him for good.

* * *

><p>Sam showered after Mercedes and still was done getting ready before her. He had time to eat some more and watch a couple anime on the TV. He kept pacing and looking at his watch asking her if she was ready but she kept saying five more minutes, and that was thirty minutes ago. The more Sam waited the more thoughts ran through his mind.<p>

He was a patient guy but he just couldn't understand for the life of him why Mercedes was afraid of telling him how she felt. He saw the love in here eyes and some of her actions but her avoidance scared him. Made him second guess if she truly cared about him at all. He decided he'd just pray on it and see where this will take him.

"I'm ready now!" Mercedes said stepping out of the bedroom and checking herself out one last time in front of her full length mirror.

"About damn time-" Sam started to say then stopped when he saw Mercedes. She was busy fixing her hair one last time that she didn't notice Sam admiring her. Mercedes spent most of the time curling her hair which she decided to let cascade in nice loose curls. Her make up was light and fresh and barely noticeable but he saw her putting it on so he knew she applied it. The dress she decided to wear was a simple short sleeve blue dress that flared out slightly at the bottom and she kicked it off with the highest pair of heels he'd ever see. "You look...wow! Are we still going to church?" He asked.

"Come on silly!"she said blushing grabbing her purse. "We're going to be late."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yea yea yea! But you see the end results right?" She said turning for him to see. "You look very handsome in your suit, baby!" She said walking over and fixing his tie. Sam silently thanked Blaine for picking a great suit for him. Although Blaine thought the suit was too much and begged Sam to just wear a button down long sleeved shirt and slacks, Sam wanted the suit.

He looked down at her, he didn't have to look as low as usual since she had on those heels, and just stared into her eyes.

"Thank you! I was trying to impress you!"

"Sam, you're perfect to me. You don't need to impress me. Just you being you is impressive enough. I mean look at you." She said stepping back and admiring him. He found himself blushing as she spoke. "You don't have to worry! You're more than just a pretty face to me, Sam!" She said rubbing the side of his face. "Now let's go get our praise on!"

"Amen!" He agreed following her out the door. He loved what she said. It made him feel as if he was special to her, but deep down he was hoping she'd say that she loved him.


	9. Chapter 9

*****sorry I forgot to add I don't own glee or it's characters. This is the church chapter... Hope you all enjoy... After this there will be a time jump to the competition. Please leave reviews tell me what you think. I enjoy reading them.******

* * *

><p>They arrived at church just as the choir was singing and getting the congregation hype. Mercedes looked over at Sam, and smiled, he looked like a kid going to Disney for the first time. His eyes were darting everywhere. She took his hand and guided him to one of the seats in the middle so they'd have a good view.<p>

Mercedes kept looking over at him trying to see if he was enjoying himself and he surely was. He clapped almost at everything, every testimony, every song, and when the preacher preached he was one of the first to give a standing ovation on the message. Mercedes felt Sam would have loved the message since it was about love. He held her hand every time the word love was said.

Mercedes prayed to God about her feelings. She asked God for strength and courage because she wasn't sure she was ready. The people beside her kept looking at Sam holding her hand and it made her feel uncomfortable even though she didn't know them. Sam had no idea that people were looking at them or maybe he didn't care. She wished she could love like that. Love without fear of judgement. She was deep in thought that she didn't hear Sam as he spoke to her.

"Mercedes?" Sam said squeezing her hand softly. When she leaned toward him he spoke again. "So what time exactly does this all end? I'm kinda getting hungry!"

"See, lucky for you I knew this would happen." She said shaking her head and digging in her purse. "Here, eat this!" She said passing him a small pack of crackers. "Church doesn't have a time that it ends. It just eventually does." Mercedes said smiling at him. She almost lost it when Sam had this panic look on his face.

"Will it eventually end today at least. I have work tomorrow!" He whispered to her causing her to laugh. She diverted her eyes back to the preacher as he began to conclude. "Oh it's happening now!" He said smiling as the choir came back out and sang the last song. Everyone stood as they prepared to leave.

"So what did you think?" Mercedes asked Sam as they walked down the aisle.

"It was different. I've never had fun at church before this was really exciting, long but exciting!" He admitted. "I want to come back again."

"That can be arranged!" Mercedes smiled. She walked around the church hugging members that she knew and introducing Sam. She was happy no one asked any questions as she gave a vague introduction of him. They were on the way out the door when Mercedes saw her brother walking in her direction. "Oh my God!"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked looking in the direction that she was looking. Mercedes watched as her brother walked over to her. "Is that an ex boyfriend or something?" Sam asked.

"No that would be disgusting!" Mercedes said letting go of Sam's hands. "That's my big brother Marcus. I didn't even know he was in town."

"Is that my baby sister? Look at you!" He said picking her up in a big bear hug. She smiled nervously clutching to the bottom of her dress to make sure it didn't lift.

"Heyyyyy Marcus! What are you doing here?" She asked as he put her back down. Sam just stood there with a smile on his face not noticing the panic on Mercedes' face. She could tell he was excited about meeting someone in her family.

"Mom and Dad told me to check on the house since I was passing through and I thought why not get my praise on. I was meaning to call you but you know I get busy!" He said looking around smiling really hard. "They got some nice looking sisters in the church now don't they?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not into that!" Mercedes said shaking her head at her brother. He had always been a player and being in the NFL didn't change a thing at all.

"I see... so who's this fellow over here?" Marcus said finally acknowledging Sam. "Hey my man, I'm Marcus, Marcus Jones! You probably know me since I play for the Eagles." He said shaking Sam's hand. "You do watch football?"

"Yes, I used to play quarterback in high school as well!" Sam added proudly. Mercedes was still in panic mode. She wasn't ready for this and knew Sam was waiting on her introduction.

"Marcus, this is Sam Evans!" She said smiling. "We work together at the school I told you about!" She said not looking at Sam. Marcus looked at her and smiled. He was skeptical but pretended as if he accepted her introduction. He knew she was lying because of the look on Sam's face said they were more than that.

"That's really cool!" Marcus said smiling at them. "Look, I don't mean to leave so soon but actually I do. There's a honey at my hotel waiting on me." He said laughing as if he didn't just come from church. "It was nice meeting you Sam, hope to see you again! Mercedes, I'll holla!" He said hugging her then running behind another church member that was definitely not dressed for church. Mercedes shook her head at her brother.

"That's my brother!" Mercedes said in disbelief. "You ready to go, now?" She said looking over at Sam finally. He didn't respond so she just grabbed his hand and walked towards the car. The entire ride home he was quiet. She tried to ask him things but he just pretended he was sleeping and she knew he wasn't.

They arrived to Mercedes house and he went straight to the shower. He left his suit on the bed so Mercedes took the time to put it in a hanger and laid it back neatly on the bed. When he got out she jumped in and took her shower then joined him on the sofa. She could feel that he was upset and wondered what could she do to defuse the situation. She laid her head on him and began stroking his chest. He didn't move her as she assumed he would so she took it a step further and started planting kisses on him. He still didn't budge.

She got up and straddled him and he finally looked at her. The look in his eyes saddened her she knew she hurt him. She kissed him softly waiting for him to kiss back. When he didn't she started kissing him more. He finally started to kiss her back. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned softly when he grabbed her ass. They kissed hungrily as the kiss deepened. He pulled her shirt off and unsnapped her bra diving into her. He took one nipple in his mouth while caressing the other breast with his big strong hands. Mercedes moaned and grinded on him. He got up and carried her to the bedroom. Mercedes was too focused on his lips to realize what was happening. He threw her on the bed next to his suit and began undressing.

Mercedes couldn't describe the look on Sam's face at that moment. It looked like a cross between sadness, vulnerability, lust and anger. She wasn't too sure which was Sam feeling at the moment though. He placed a condom on and got on the bed. Still looking at her he pulled off her shorts and panties off and then just stood there staring at her.

"Sam?"

"I can't do this!" Sam said shaking his head and pulling the condom off and walking out the room. Mercedes got up and followed him confused.

"What do you mean you can do this? Do what? Have sex with me? 'Cause you've never had a problem before." Mercedes said walking over to him.

"No that's not what I'm talking about!" He said putting his clothes back on and walking back to the bedroom. Mercedes followed him and watched as he began to pack his stuff.

"What are you doing?" She asked watching as he jammed the suit he was just wearing in the duffle bag he had after she had neatly hung it on a hanger for him. "Thought... thought you weren't leaving till later tonight?" Mercedes asked panicking.

"I need some time to think."

"Think about what, Sam?" Mercedes said crossing her arms. When he didn't respond she grabbed the duffle bag. "Sam?"

"Mercedes, give me the bag." He said reaching his hand out.

"No, not till you tell me what's wrong?"

"You wanna know what's wrong?" He asked. "How about the fact that you're embarrassed of being with me, huh? Or that you don't want anyone knowing about us? How you always want to stay in instead of going out on dates together?" He spoke getting louder as he unleashed everything he'd been holding in. Mercedes realized then that she had pushed too far. "Then we go to church and you treat me like... like...some random. Or that you introduced me to your brother as your fucking co worker? Really? You want to know what is wrong?"

"Sam..."

"I'm a patient man and I know I told you I'm willing to work at your pace but I'd be lying if I said I don't feel hurt when you do those things. I love you, Mercedes! I don't mind yelling that at the mountain tops, telling my family, friends, anyone. I just... can't understand why you can't do the same." Sam stopped and walked over to Mercedes and took the duffle bag softly from her. "Why don't you love me?" He asked softly.

"Sam...I..." Mercedes felt a frog in her throat. He looked at her and smiled the saddest smile she'd ever seen and continued packing. He walked out of the bedroom with Mercedes following behind. Mercedes grabbed her shirt and put it back on.

"I just can't do this anymore." He said as he opened the front door to leave. Mercedes sat down on her sofa and cried.

"Sam, please don't leave me!" She finally said. With her head in her hands she cried and finally let it all out. "I'm just scared, okay! I'm scared that if I invest too much too soon it won't work out. Every time I get caught up in love something goes wrong and I'm left all alone with those feelings. I'm afraid of being heartbroken. I don't wanna lose you, Sam" Mercedes said sobbing. She wasn't even sure Sam was still there and sobbed louder when she heard the door close. She thought for sure Sam had left until she felt him squat before her. With tears streaking her face she hugged him. "I'm sorry, Sam!"

"Stop crying Mercedes!" He said softly rubbing her back. "You're not going to lose me!" He said sitting next to her. He sat next to her as she cried trying to get her to stop because he hated to see her cry. He hated that he was the cause of it.

"Sam, everything you said is true and I'm sorry. I panicked at church today I didn't expect to see my brother there. I am not ashamed of you, nor do you embarrass me. I just got so caught up in my own head that I freaked myself out." She admitted.

"It's okay!" Sam said kissing her softly. Mercedes couldn't believe how she almost lost Sam she knew she needed to get a grip.

"Seeing you almost leave, scared me!" Mercedes admitted. "I do love you, Sam! You're one of the best things to happen to me. I don't want you to doubt how I feel about you anymore. I won't worry about tomorrow anymore."

"I will always love you, Mercedes!" Sam said before pulling her in for another kiss. He pulled her shirt off and threw it across the room. They kissed as if it had been years since they'd seen each other. Mercedes reached for his buckle and undressed him quick. He laid on top of her kissing her tenderly. "I love you so much!" Kissing her neck and working his way down to her breast.

"I love you too, Sam!" Mercedes whispered in his ears. She watched as he placed a condom on and entered her slowly. He went in deeper then stopped and just stared into her brown eyes. She pulled him down and said it once more.


	10. Chapter 10

******I do not own glee or the songs posted... I don't own the characters either. This will be the competition chapter. Let me know what you think of the song selections. Only one of the performances will be from glee and that's Unique and Marley's "Blow Me from pink" performance******

* * *

><p><strong>2 months later<strong>

"Good morning, New Directions! Today is the day we've been all waiting for!" Mercedes heard the voice of Will Schuester on the on the intercom. It had been crazy for the last two months at the school. At most schools, basketball and football were the big events that people got excited over. Not at New Directions! There were banners everywhere! "All students will report to the auditorium after first period and are required to vote in our first ever New Directions Glee competition!" Mercedes watched as the students clapped and cheered. She smiled and clapped as well. She'd work hard for this moment and couldn't wait to see the kids perform. "Good luck to Rachel and the upperclassmen, they will be performing first! Good luck to Ms. Mercedes Jones and the underclassmen as well. We can't wait to see all your talents! The winning team will perform a grand ending number for the winter showcase!" He shouted with enthusiasm. Mercedes and everyone cheered with excitement. "Now in other news-" he continued but Mercedes turned it off.

"Good morning class! Are you all as excited as I am?" Mercedes asked looking at the class. They looked excited as well as nervous. "I know you will all do great!"

"Let's get some excitement in here!" Sam said as he walked into the classroom. He always helped them loosen up. He smiled over at her as he walked around getting the students more excited.

Sam had been such a great help during the past two months. Not to mention how great their relationship has been ever since she had opened up to him. They went on dates like he wanted but there were days when she cancelled because of the prep work foot the competition. On those days she could hear the disappointment in his voice but he never said anything about it. She made time for him, but mainly on the weekends. She just wanted everything to be perfect for the students.

"Alright, I know not everyone in hear is performing but I want to thank you for all your contribution, small or big, and we couldn't have done it without you all." Mercedes said smiling genuinely at each student. "Win or lose, you all are winners in my eyes!"

"We're going to give our all, Ms. Jones!" Marley said with a huge smile on her face.

"That's the attitude! Now let's get ready to go!" Sam said clapping. She nodded and grabbed her handbag and followed the class out.

* * *

><p>The auditorium was noisy as everyone started to arrive. Sam looked over as the students did one last rehearsal. Mercedes was in the corner backstage talking to Kurt. He could see how nervous she was and wanted to let her know it would all be alright. He's watched the kids perform the routine and they were great. She'd put so much of herself into this competition, Sam was happy that it was just about over. Now he'd have his woman to himself more.<p>

"She looks nervous, doesn't she?" Blaine asked Sam as he noticed him watching her. "The kids are going to kill this performance, I know this!"

"I agree! I'm going to go talk to her." Sam said patting Blaine on the back. Sam knew Mercedes was a perfectionist and that she gets in her own head sometimes and kills her confidence. The time they'd spent together had shown him this. Sometimes she'd cancel dates just to make minor changes to an already perfect routine. He couldn't lie about his jealousy of how she always put the kids before him. He felt selfish at times but he also loved the way she was selfless when it came to them. Which is one of the reasons he was happy that today would be the end of all the stressing. "Hey Mercedes, hey Kurt!"

"Hey Sam," Kurt said waving. "Let me go see what Blaine's doing." He said excusing himself. Sam could tell he was just leaving to give them a moment alone.

"Sam, I'm beyond nervous right now!" She said chewing her nails nervously. "I just saw some of Rachel's students rehearsing and they looked great!"

"Mercedes, calm down!" Sam said placing his hands on her shoulders. "The kids are going to need you to be calm. If you lose confidence in them, they won't make it. You're the reason they are as good as they are today because you believed in them!" He said to her. He watched as a smile slowly crept on her face.

"You always know just what to say!" She said grabbing him and hugging him tight.

"Excuse me," Rachel said clearing her throat. "I don't mean to interrupt but I just wanted to come and shake my opponents hands before the kids start." She said extending her hand. Sam watched as Mercedes slowly took Rachel's hand as if she wasn't too sure if she should. "May the best class win!"

"Thank you Rachel!" Mercedes said and shook her hand. Rachel smiled at Sam then looked back at Mercedes before turning and walking away. "Well, here goes nothing!"

"No, here goes... everything!" He said as they both laughed. They walked hand and hand sitting next to Kurt and Blaine. The gang was all there smiling with excitement. The auditorium was loud but finally got quiet when Mr. Schuester came out.

"Welcome to the first ever New Direction Glee competition!" He said and smiled as the auditorium erupted with cheers. "You all are in for a treat. Going first will be the upperclassmen and then the underclassmen will perform. Once both performances are over there will be a page on the schools website where you can vote your favorite performances. Only one can win, but you can still vote your favorite and they can see the videos on the website." He announced. The auditorium erupted again loving the idea. "Now let's get this show started!" He said walking off the stage.

Three lights turned off leaving the auditorium pitch black. Everyone got quiet until one of Rachel's students came out. Just as Sam assumed she had them singing Broadway. He looked over at Mercedes and grabbed her hand. She looked more nervous than before.

"Come with me!" Sam said in Mercedes ear. She looked at him puzzled but got up. Kurt looked at them and pulled Blaine and the others.

"They sounded great!" Blaine said looking worried as well once they were out the door. Sam looked at the sad look on their faces in disbelief.

"Come on you guys! We knew they would be great. Don't lose faith in the kids so soon!" He said looking at everyone.

"Sam's right you guys, Mercedes they need you to believe in them!" Artie said fixing his glasses on his nose. "Let's go get the students ready!"

"Thanks you guys!" Mercedes finally spoke squeezing Sam's hand.

Mercedes watched as Rachel's students finished performing their group number. The students cheered with delight and she had to admit she enjoyed the performances as well. She had a lot of doubt and each time she did Sam was there to calm her down. When she faced the students she made sure she didn't display how nervous she was.

"Alright, Joe you know you're going first. Start strong and we end strong!" Mercedes said looking at everyone. They all nodded, bowed their heads for a quick prayer lead by Joe then hugged. "Let's do this!"

"Woooo! That was some performance. Let's see what the underclassmen will do to follow such an act! New Directions give it up for the underclassmen!" He said walking off the stage as the auditorium erupted wth cheers again. Mercedes and Sam watched from backstage as Joe walked towards the middle of the stage with a stool and mic stand. He sat and push back his dreads and looked over at Mercedes and smiled nervously. Closing his eyes he began to sing the first note as they rehearsed it.

"Ohhhhhhhhh oooohh." He repeated and then opened his eyes and said softly. "Listen." The auditorium went completely silent as if they didn't want to miss a note as he continued to sing Usher's Moving Mountains.

"Now, now she loved me, like I loved her...Used to jump up in the Maybach and roll out...Used to care, she used to share...The love that she used to give me can't be found...I lost my way, she said she'd stay..." He sang closing his eyes again he continued. "And lately I've been sleeping with a ghost...My stock is down and out, I used to be worth my weight in gold...That was before a great depression kicked in and rocked us..." He opened his eyes slowly and gripped the mic. "And that was before the hurricane came in and stopped us...I told you to leave, but you lied to me...When you said that, baby no worries I promise to get us back." He sang getting up from the stool and grabbing the mic. Sam held Mercedes hands as she watched Joe sing like a proud mother watching her son perform.

"I know sorries, just wouldn't do it...Her heart is obliterated, I'm trying to travel through...But it's like moving mountains...It's like moving mountains... hey...But I keep climbing and hoping things would change...And the sky turns gray, and the water from the rain washes progress away.  
>It's like moving mountains... moving mountains...It's like moving mountains... moving mountains"<p>

"Why just leave me? Just leave me be...Just leave me...Just leave me be...Why you just leave me...Just leave me be...Why you just leave me...Just leave me be, ooh, ooh...Be, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoaaa, whoa." He finished. The auditorium gave him a standing ovation as he smiled and walked off the stage. "I did it, Ms. Jones!" He exclaimed running up to her for a hug. Her and Sam both hugged him smiling at how proud they were of him and his performance.

"Good job, Joe! Just amazing!" Mercedes said wiping her tears away. She smiled as he walked past Marley and Unique. "Alright girls! Your turn to blow me away!" Mercedes said to the girls. They smiled and walked on the stage and began to sing automatically getting the entire auditorium on their feet.

Marley and Unique killed their duet on the stage and had everyone dancing as they belted out each note effortlessly. Marley danced the routine as if she'd never had a worry on the dance moved. Sam looked over at Jake who was watching his new girlfriend perform.

"Oh my God they sound amazing together in here!" Mercedes said smiling and clapping. Sam had to agree as he watched the students in auditorium dance and cheer. They sang the last note and walked off the stage holding hands. "Alright you guys this is the group number. Jake and Ryder you're up first." Mercedes said. Jake hugged his girlfriend and then fist bumped Ryder as they took the stage.

Jake and Ryder got on the stage and began dancing as the beat from THIS IS HOW WE ROLL from Georgia Florida Line started to play. They did some flips then gave each other high five, making everyone cheer with excitement.

"The mixtape's got a little Hank, little Drake...A little something bumping, thump, thumping on the wheel ride...The mix in our drink's a little stronger than you think...So get a grip, take a sip of that feel right...The truck's jacked up, flat bills flipped back...Yeah you can find us where the party's at!" Jake rapped as he and Ryder danced the routine as practiced.

"Yeah we're proud to be young...We stick to our guns...We love who we love and we wanna have fun...Yeah we cuss on them Mondays...And pray on them Sundays...Pass it around and we dream about one day..." Ryder sang just as the rest of underclassmen came on the stage and sang.

"This is how we roll...We hanging round singing out everything on the radio...We light it up with our hands up...This is how we roll...This is how we ride...We slingin' up the mud, cuttin' through the countryside baby...This is how we roll." The group sang the last note than bowed before leaving the stage.


	11. Chapter 11

*****I don't own glee or their lovely characters. I don't own any song. I don't own samcedes even though they have completely taken over my life. I'm so obsessed with these two it makes no sense. Anyway, leave a review. What do you think about the chapter?*****

* * *

><p>"Alright everybody the results are in!" Mr. Schuester said walking back on to the stage with an iPad in hand. The auditorium cheered as both classes came back on stage. Mercedes held Sam's hand for support. He looked down at her smiling and stroking her hand.<p>

"The winning class for the first ever New Direction Singing Competition goes to..." He said scrolling on his tablet. "It was a tight race! And it seems that Mercedes and the underclassmen have won!" He shouted as the auditorium erupted with applause. Mercedes stood in disbelief for a second until Sam shouted that they won. They hugged then she hugged the students. "Mercedes, winning this gives you the prime role in arranging the winter showcase and gives your underclassmen the closing number for the night!" Mr. Schuester finished.

"Thank you and I also want to thank the students and the crew that helped put all this together." She said into the mic. "I couldn't have done this without you all!" She said looking specifically at Sam. "I also want to propose that Rachel joins me in the planning for the winter showcase." Mercedes added. Rachel looked over in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, you're a great teacher and I'm sure my students will learn a lot from you." She admitted with a genuine smile. Rachel ran up to Mercedes and hugged her as everyone applauded. Mercedes knew if the tables were turned Rachel wouldn't have done the same but she had to put that aside. She knew the students would learn some good qualities from Rachel of they wanted to do Broadway.

"Mercedes, we're celebrating tonight at the Sugar Shack!" Kurt said as he hugged her just as Rachel left. She smiled as she hugged him back. She definitely needed a night out.

* * *

><p>Later that night they all celebrated at The Sugar Shack. Mercedes was happy to see her co workers wives again she had actually grown to like Santana a bit more. Especially since Santana stopped making jokes about her and Sam. Sugar was still excited about being engaged to Artie. And Tina had given birth to her newborn son last month and this was her first night out.<p>

"You guys have no idea how nice it is to be out with adults again!" Tina said smiling. "I am so happy Mike and I could be here." She said smiling at Mercedes.

"We're happy to see you Tina." Sam said. Ever since the competition was over Sam hadn't stop smiling. Mercedes knew he was just happy they won.

"Yeah, I had to pry the baby out of her hand to even get her to come out. My mother's watching the baby!" Mike said smiling.

"I can't wait to have children!" Kurt said causing Blaine to choke on his drink. Everyone at the table laughed. "I mean, not until you put a ring on it!" He said waving his left hand like Beyonce.

"Kurt you are crazy!" Mercedes said laughing. "You guys will be great dads!"

"Have you found a surrogate?" Santana asked. "The last thing you want to do is let Blaine get some random chick pregnant and she gives birth to a lizard baby with gelled up hair!"

"Hey hey hey! We're not even engaged yet. Slow down!" Blaine said almost losing it. "Kurt and I will discuss this when we get to that level!" He said reaching over and holding Kurt's hand.

"Right, take yalls time boo!" Mercedes said giving Blaine high five. Kurt shot daggers at her causing her to laugh. "My bad Kurt!"

"When are you and Sam-"

"Don't try it, Kurt!" Mercedes said cutting him off. "I am no where near ready for any of that!" She said laughing and looking over at Sam. He seemed deep in thought so she nudged him to gain his attention.

"Yeah we're taking it slow!"Sam finally said.

"Santana and I like it slow too!" Brittany said before taking a sip of her drink.

"I mean, just wanky, that's why I love her!" Santana said pulling her in for a kiss. Mercedes watched as Sam, Mike and Artie practically drooled watching them kiss.

"Get a room!" Tina shouted causing everyone to laugh. "Fix your face Mike!"

"Tina I wasn't even looking!" He lied.

"Damn shame!"Artie said shaking his head at Mike. Mercedes loved her friends. She looked at how different they all were but how they meshed well with each other. Not one of them were in a relationship that was common, but you could feel the love.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter. The Sugar Shack had a stage so that night they had a local singer serenading the group. Blaine and Kurt even gave them a show performing American boy. They danced for so long that they didn't leave till midnight.

* * *

><p>Sam was so happy to be home with Mercedes. Spending time with the crew was fun but he really just wanted to be with her. After the celebration dinner he just wanted to curl up next to her and sleep. He watched as she kicked her heels off and dropped herself on the sofa. He say next to her and grabbed one of her legs beginning to massage her feet.<p>

"That feels so good, Sam!" Mercedes said with her eyes closed. He could tell she was just as tired as he was. He continued to rub her feet as she moaned with a smile on her face. He stared at her till she opened her eyes slowly. "What?"

"You're so beautiful!"

"Thanks Sam!" She said blushing. He loved that he was still capable of doing that. He felt they were still in the fresh beginnings of a relationship where things were rosy and with the competition over he couldn't wait to spend more time with her.

"I'm just happy this competition is over, so we can finally spend some time together during the week like real couples!" He said smiling. Mercedes smiling went away suddenly and pulled her leg away from him. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No... nothing wrong!" She said sitting up. "Its just that I still have to organize the winter showcase. And I have to do it for the entire music department. I don't even have as much time as I did before and I have more kids now." Mercedes said looking away from him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she really going to use the students as an excuse again?

"You'll have Rachel and a whole team behind you. You're not doing it alone!'

"I have to make sure it's perfect! It's the last year for some of those students. And there will be talent scouts coming. It's a lot of pressure, Sam!'

"Then let Rachel do it! She has nothing better to do!"

"Sam, I can't pass up on an opportunity like this. Just give me more time by January-"

"By January, it will be something else. It's always going to be something else." Sam said getting up. Mercedes got up and followed him. "When will I be a priority in your life, Mercedes?"

"That's not fair, Sam!"

"What's not fair is the fact that you put everyone before me!" Sam said. He was tired of waiting. He was tired of her putting work before their relationship all the time.

"I do not do that, Sam!"

"Really?" Sam asked. "How many times have we made dates that you've cancelled because one of your students needed you for something?"

"Sam, there in a strange place in their lives right now. They generally have no one to talk to that will listen and help them out." Mercedes said not answering the question. He hated that he sounded like a jealous brat but Mercedes just didn't know how to balance her life from work. "When I was a teen I was like them, no one helping me or guiding me. I was just aimlessly walking around with no dreams or aspirations! If I had a teacher like this who knows what I would be now."

Mercedes, I'm not saying don't help them! I'm just trying to figure out where do I fit in with this relationship!"

"Right next to me, Sam!" She said walking over to him. "No where else!" She said softly. Sam grew quiet as he thought of what she was saying. He understood her point but it just wasn't enough to him. He needed more. He needed her.

"Look, Mercedes, I give one hundred percent of me in this relationship and I need someone willing to give me one percent of them. When it comes down to it all you seem to only have time to give them one hundred percent. While I get the scraps. You don't know how to be with me and be with them, so..." He said trailing off into silence.

"What are you trying to say here Sam?" Mercedes asked. Sam tried to avoid eye contact with her as he could hear her voice cracking. He hated when she cried. "Are you telling me to choose between you and the students?" She asked. He finally looked up at her. They stood there in silence for a minute before Sam turned away and grabbed his jacket.

"No, looks like you've already did!" He said as he walked out and closed the door. He sat in his car for five minutes waiting for her to come out and stop him. She didn't! He drove away slowly turning off the radio so that if she called he'd hear it and turn back, but she didn't. He would be lying if he said he didn't cry as he tossed and turned that night. She never called or texted. He couldn't believe she didn't come after him. He remembered going to Blaine's house instead of going home to vent. He knew that Kurt would have been there and that it was late. He also didn't think about what they'd be doing when he got there.

"Blaine, I need to talk!" Sam said just walking in as Blaine opened the door. Blaine rubbed his eyes and closed the door and then followed him.

"Sam, you know it's kinda late. Kurt and I were-"

"Oh my God! Don't tell me you guys were-" Sam began to ask but was cut off when Kurt walked out rubbing his eyes and then tying his robe up.

"We were sleeping, Sam! Why aren't you at Mercedes doing the same?" Kurt said going to the kitchen and pouring him a glass of water.

"Mercedes and I... broke up!" Sam said sadly bowing his head down.

"What?" Kurt said walking back out of the kitchen.

"Oh my God, are you serious, why?" Blaine asked as he sat down. Sam walked over and sat on the sofa as well looking from Blaine to Kurt.

"We had an argument and I just said that I was pretty much done. And left!"

"You need to go back over there!" Kurt said without hesitation. "You don't just walk out on the woman you love."

"This is just not a good time for us to be together. She needs to focus on the students and I'm just in her way."

"Sam, you can't believe that." Blaine said looking at Sam. "Did you explain how you felt?"

"Yeah, I did." Sam said getting up because he felt he was about to cry and he didn't want to do that in front of the guys. "Look I'm sorry I woke y'all up. I'll see y'all Monday!"

"So that's it, Sam? You're not going to fight?" Kurt asked as Sam opened the door. Sam looked back and shook his head.

"It's over!"


	12. Chapter 12

*****alright every one I know things aren't happy right now but there's a rainbow at the end of the tunnel... Lol... This chapter shows how Mercedes dealt with the break up. It also shows how the friends dealt with it as well. I don't wanna spoil the story so I'll just say I don't own glee or its characters. Leave reviews I enjoy reading em*****

* * *

><p>Mercedes watched as Sam walked out the door. She was immobile. Only thing moving were the tears that fell down her face. She waited in vain for him to walk back through the door. When she heard the sound of his engine she couldn't believe he actually left. She contemplated calling him and telling him to come back but she couldn't make her fingers do it. She tried to text him but just couldn't hit send. She watched her phone waiting for it to ring and when it never did she cried herself to sleep.<p>

She woke up the next day wishing it was all a nightmare and that Sam was sound asleep next to her, but he wasn't. She couldn't understand why Sam just couldn't be a little more patient with her. The more she thought about it the more she cried. She decided to break out the romantic comedies to cheer herself up. If she couldn't live happily ever after at least she could watch the people that can. She sat and watch movie after movie all while eating butter pecan ice cream. Every few minutes she would check her phone knowing she didn't miss a call but still not giving up hope. By the time Sunday came and went, she didn't even go to church. Which to her was a really bad thing, she'd only missed church twice before and it was due to illness.

Mercedes had watch Love & Basketball, Save the last dance, friends with benefits and Waiting to exhale over and over. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she was all out of ice cream. She listened to music, singing along while she cried. She felt stupid. How did she manage to mess this relationship up? She thought about it all night till she fell asleep.

Monday morning Mercedes was feeling a little better. She was all cried out at that point. She failed at keeping one of the best relationships she's had. She decided she wasn't going to let herself lose focus on her goals. She decided that if she stayed busy and avoided Sam she would be alright. She didn't go to lunch with the gang instead she ate within her classroom. Kurt texted her telling her that Sam didn't eat with them. She laughed because this was what she was trying to avoid with dating someone you work with. Now they had their friends stuck between them. And she avoided the subject until one of the students asked for Sam during rehearsal.

"Ms. Jones, where is Mr. Evans?"asked Jake. Mercedes felt all eyes turn to her. She tried to look busy and not look at how everyone was waiting for her to respond.

"Oh, he won't be with us anymore. He was just helping with the competition." Mercedes said pretending to write something in her notebook. "Mr. Chang and Mrs. Lopez will be helping us though!" She said looking over at Mike and Brittany. They gave her an uneasy smile. The smile told her that they knew what happened. Great! Just what she needed. "We're keeping this within the music and dance department this time." She said looking at Jake finally who was now frowning. "Don't be sad, Jake! It's not like he won't still be your art teacher."

"She's right Jake! Everything will be fine!" Rachel said walking in patting Jake on the back. He smiled and joined Marley and Ryder who were engaged in conversation. "It will be fine, right?" Rachel whispered to Mercedes.

"Yes, Rachel!" Mercedes said as she walked away. She kept busy working the room and avoiding the looks from Mike, Brit and Rachel. Almost as if they couldn't wait till the students left to pounce at her with apologies as if they caused the break up.

"Look Mercedes we heard what happened and I just want to tell you that if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call, okay?" Mike said.

"Thanks Mike! I'll be okay you have a new baby to worry about and Tina will kill you if you are away from home any longer than you have to." Mercedes said smiling.

"She will understand." Mike said with a smile. "Are you going to Blaine's Thanksgiving dinner party?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes, Tina says she's not cooking so I'm going where the food is you know!" He said laughing.

"Go home Mike before you get in trouble!" Mercedes said laughing and pushing him lightly. He pulled her in for a hug and told her again that he's just a call away if she needed him before he left.

"If we have to pick, I'll pick you, you know!" Brit said hugging Mercedes. This almost caused Mercedes to cry again and she really didn't want to start crying again.

"Thanks Brit, but you don't have to do that."

"Well Santana and I are here for you just like Mike!" Brit said smiling as she grabbed her bag and left. Mercedes smiled and started packing things up when she heard Rachel walk up.

"So, you and Sam..."

"Yea... I guess everybody knows." Mercedes said turning to face Rachel. "I guess we weren't meant to be." She said laughing. It wasn't funny but she had to laugh to stop from crying.

"Mercedes, I don't mean to give advice where it's not requested but I know what you're trying to do. Burying yourself in work, laughing through the pain, all in hopes that you don't feel it anymore." Rachel said walking over to her. "I know it all too well. It helps briefly almost like alcohol but once you're sober you're pain comes back. It never leaves till you face it, you know."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I just feel maybe some space would be good for us and then I can focus on being with him." Mercedes admitted.

"I thought the same. I was in love once and engaged but Broadway was calling and I thought some space would help us. What I really wanted was to be able to focus on Broadway only without worrying about a boyfriend." Rachel said looking off as if she could see her life playing for her on a big screen.

"What happened?"

"Well we decided to break up and I threw myself fully into the show. I got a call from him saying he wanted to come my show. I told him I'd save him a seat." Rachel said as she fiddled with her necklace. "He never made it to my show." She said softly. "His mother called me and-"

"I'm sorry Rachel!" Mercedes said pulling her in for a hug. If someone told her that she would ever hug Rachel she would have laughed in their face.

"Mercedes, I don't know exactly what happened between you and Sam... but I've seen the way he looks at you." She said smiling at Mercedes. She grabbed her bag and paused. "Reminds me of how my fiancé looked at me. Don't waste time like I did!" She said and left. Mercedes sat and thought about what Rachel said. She didn't want to think of what she'd do if she got a call like that. She knew she had to talk to Sam and she just needed to figure out how. She had no idea how she'd be able to get things back between them.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the break up and they still hadn't spoken to each other. Everyone kept talking to him as if his dog had died. Yes, he was heartbroken. Yes he missed Mercedes, but the last thing he needed was for everyone to make things worst by apologizing about it all the time. Other than Kurt and Blaine no one knew the real reason they broke up. And everyone assumed Mercedes left him. He didn't care what they thought. He just wanted things to move on. Working with your ex makes that kind of hard especially since he still loved her.<p>

One thing he was happy about was the break they were getting for Thanksgiving. He couldn't wait to go home and see his family. He was going to stay in Ohio and go to Blaine's but he was told that Kurt already invited Mercedes so he decided to skip that. He was not ready for awkward dinners and looks. He remembered the phone conversation he had with Blaine.

"We're going to miss you, Buddy!" Blaine said sadly. Sam shook his head smiling. Blaine was acting like he was moving away.

"I'm only going to be gone three days, Blaine!"

"Well, the dinner won't be the same without you."

"Maybe I'll catch the Christmas one!"Sam said hoping by then things aren't tensed with Mercedes.

"Promise?"

"Let's just play it by ear, OK?"

"Alright Sam, take it easy!" Blaine said as they hung up.

Sam got in his car and prepared for his long drive to his Tennessee. He felt a sadness brush on him as he remembered he had planned on taking Mercedes to meet his parents during Thanksgiving. He sighed as he wondered how long will it be before he finally got over her. The entire drive there he thought of her. Every song on the radio reminded him of her. He decided to shut it off and almost lost it because his mind kept replaying memories. He needed to find something to get his mind off of her. He was hoping family would help.


	13. Chapter 13

*****I don't own glee or it's glee characters! This is the Thanksgiving chapter. Meeting some new characters this chapter. Hope you all like this. Leave a review on what u think about the conversations they each had*****

Mercedes stepped out of her car with two trays in her hand. Covered with aluminum foil she held the trays of her best potato salad and peach cobbler and rung the doorbell with her elbow. She heard voices inside and waited as Blaine opened the door. He grabbed the trays from her with a smile on his face.

"Hey Mercedes! You didn't have to bring a dish you know!"

"Kurt told me differently, there's more in the car!" She said placing the trays in his hands and walking in. "Who's here so far?" Mercedes asked taking her coat off and hanging it on the coat rack near the door.

"Mercedes! I've been waiting for you!" Kurt said running up to hug her. "Blaine can you grab the rest of the trays from her car, please?" Kurt said taking the trays from Blaine.

"I can't believe you, Kurt!" Blaine said laughing as he ran to the car. Mercedes and Kurt laughed as they entered the kitchen. Kurt showed her what they'd cooked so far.

"I'll start working my magic on the Turkey!" Mercedes said rolling up her sleeves. "So no one has arrived yet. Gives us time to play catch up on things, huh?"

"Yea, my dad just texted he's on the way and Mike should be here any minute. I thought Sam was going to be here too but he called last night saying that he's going to be with his family." Kurt said then looked over at Mercedes sadly.

"Maybe because he heard I'd be here." She said smiling sadly. "I was supposed to go with him... to meet his family."

"I'm sorry Mercedes!'

"Look don't be! My mom and dad have decided a cruise would be better then slaving in the kitchen, so you guys are like my family." Mercedes said smiling. Kurt pulled her in for a hug just as Blaine came in.

"Mercedes, I'm happy you cooked all this because I was losing my mind trying to figure out all this on my own. I've never hosted Thanksgiving before. Not to mention Kurt's dad is coming." Blaine said nervously.

"He'll love you Blaine!" Kurt said kissing Blaine. Mercedes smiled as she watched them bicker over things like a married couple. They'd been dating for less than six months and soul still seemed to be in the honeymoon phase of relationships. She wished things were the same with her and Sam. She felt a sadness come over her suddenly and refocused on the Turkey.

"Let me go see who's at the door!" Blaine said as he heard the bell ringing again. He came back in with a tall husky man wearing a truckers hat and Mike and Tina with a baby in hand. "Everyone's here!"

"Dad!" Kurt said smiling and hugging him. "Everyone this is my amazing dad, Burt!" Kurt said smiling. "Dad, this is Mercedes! My best friend that I've told you so much about!"

"Yes, he's told me so much about you!" Burt said smiling. "The food smells amazing!"

"Thanks! Blaine and I have been slaving in here!" Mercedes said winking at Blaine.

"Dad, you've met Blaine already! These two over here are Mike and Tina and there newborn baby." Kurt said.

"Nice to meet you, you all work at that...uh... school of the arts, right?"

"Well I'm a dance teacher there, Tina is my wife!" Mike said smiling shaking his hand.

"Well, how about we go watch some football while dinner gets ready, you up for it?" Burt asked smiling.

"Mike, you go ahead and put the baby to sleep. I'll stay in here with Mercedes and help out." Tina said placing the baby in Mike's hands.

"Blaine, you love football too so I'll take over in here with the girls!" Kurt said shooing them out of the kitchen.

"Where's Sam?" Tina asked once they were out of the kitchen. Kurt tried to get her to shut up but Tina just didn't catch on. "Did you send him out to the store? I always have to send Mike out and he always comes back with the wrong things. It's like they don't listen." Tina complained as she washed her hands. She never noticed the distraught look on Mercedes' face. "Hope he's not gone too long. He hasn't seen the baby yet like you all have."

"Tina, he's not coming!" Mercedes said softly. She said it so softly that she couldn't figure out if she said it loud enough.

"He's probably stuck in traffic. You know there's probably a bunch of husbands running to the store for their wives!" Tina continued still clueless.

"Sam is not coming, Tina! They broke up!" Kurt finally snapped. Mercedes almost forgot Kurt was there till then and she was happy he was though.

"What?" Tina said turning around in shock. "Oh my God, Mercedes!" Tina said finally noticing tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry, Mike never told me!"

"It's okay!" Mercedes said wiping the tears away with a napkin. "If it's okay with you I don't wanna talk about it okay."

"Yeah! Of course!" Tina said hugging her.

"I'm sorry I snapped!" Kurt said coming in for a hug as well. They hugged for a minute until Mercedes sneezed causing them to breakout from the hug. "Ewwww!"

"Bless you!"

"I'm sorry, it's the peppers!" Mercedes said as they broke out in laughter. "Let's get back to cooking!"

* * *

><p>Sam woke up Thursday morning to the sound of laughter. He smiled knowing he was home. He arrived late last night and only had time to shower and go to bed. He rose from bed and used the bathroom before heading downstairs. He couldn't wait to see his brother and sister, who he hadn't seen since they went off to college.<p>

"Sammy!" Sarah said running up to hug him. He never got tired of hearing her calling him that. He never allowed anyone else to call him that but her. "I missed you!"

"I've missed you too, baby sis!" He said hugging her back. "Look at you all grown up and in college." He said turning her around.

"Wait till you see Steve, he's taller than you now!"

"Where did he go?"

"Mom, sent him to the store!" Sarah said walking into the kitchen. "Everyone is in the living room."

"Is mom in the kitchen?"

"Yeah," she said grabbing her coat. "I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going?" Sam asked. She smiled at him but didn't answer as she walked out. He shook his head and headed for the kitchen. "Good morning, mom!" He said kissing his mom on her cheek.

"It's twelve o'clock, son!" She said laughing and cutting carrots. "How was your sleep?" She asked watching him pour a bowl of Lucky charms cereal and milk.

"It was great actually." Sam said taking a spoonful of cereal and eating it. "I got here faster than I thought I would."

"Sam, stop talking with your mouth full." His mom said looking up at him and shaking her head. "I was a little shocked to see your girlfriend not with you. She's all you've talked about for months."his mom said looking at him. Sam had forgotten to mention that he was coming alone.

"We broke up." He said pretending it wasn't still bothering him. He kept eating and avoiding her eyes because he knew she'd want to know why.

"Hmmm, well maybe it was for the best. You were getting a bit obsessed." She said turning and grabbing items from the fridge. "I figured something was wrong since you didn't mention her once when you called yesterday.

"Yeah," Sam said. "So, I think I'm going to go see what Dad is doing."

"Very well." She replied. "If you need to talk I'm here for you!" She said kissing him on the cheek. Sam smiled warmly and hugged her.

"Thanks, mom!" He said before walking out. He prayed that his dad wouldn't mention his relationship with Mercedes. He just wanted this time away to be also away from his thoughts of her.

"There's my son!" Sam's dad said as he entered the living room. "I'm happy all my kids were able to make it back home." He said patting Sam on his back as he drunk some of his beer.

"Hey dad I'm happy to be here." He smiled genuinely. "Hey uncle Dave!" Sam said hugging his only uncle.

"Look at my nephew, he's all man now ain't he!" He said looking over at Sam's dad. Sam laughed and took a seat.

"Yeah, he's doing big things in Ohio, right?"

"I'm just an art teacher!"

"Yeah, and didn't you personally help your girlfriend win a competition?" Sam's father continued. Sam wondered if his dad caught the sad look the fell upon him. "My son is talented! Wasn't she supposed to come with you?"

"Well dad I didn't really do anything but help give her ideas." He finally said. "And we broke up, so she's not my girlfriend anymore."

"You didn't cheat on her did you?" His uncle asked taking a swig of his beer. "There's no getting a girls trust back once you cheat!"

"He should know he's cheated on every woman he's been with." Sam's father said laughing. Sam couldn't help but laugh as well.

"No I didn't cheat on her. I love her." Sam said looking between his dad and uncle. They both smiled. "What?"

"You said love, not loved."

"And?"Sam asked nor getting where they were getting at. "I do love her."

"Well us Evans men we don't give up on things we love!" Sam's father said. "Ask your uncle how many times I proposed to your mother. Ask him how many times he's pursued someone who rejected him. We don't give up when we love."

"Your dad's right, son, we're relentless!" Sam's uncle said raising his beer. "So what are you going to do to get her back?"

"It's not that simple." Sam said really not wanting to discuss this. "I broke up with her."

"Why'd you go and do something silly like that?" Uncle Dave asked. Sam told them briefly what happened between them and then waited for their advice.

"I just don't think she wants to be with me. At least not right now!"

"Have you thought about dating someone else?" Uncle Dave asked. The thought didn't cross Sam's mind at all. Mostly because Mercedes monopolized his thoughts.

"No, don't do that Sam!" Sam turned to see his mom and his little brother standing right behind them. "Don't listen to your uncle!"

"Look, I would agree with you but Dave has a point, Sam won't know what he has till he dates around. Remember we dated before we got back together and then we got married." Sam's dad added.

"Look I don't know what I'm going to do yet. What I really want to do is enjoy my family for the holiday and not think about my woman problems." Sam said getting up with a smile on his face hugging his little brother. "Look at you taller than me!"

"Good thing you didn't bring her here 'cause I'd take her from you!" Steve said laughing.

"That's exactly what I thought would happen!" Sam said laughing. He knew this was what he needed. Some time with his family. He'd worry about Mercedes when he got back to Ohio.


	14. Chapter 14

*****I don't own glee or their characters. I don't own any song posted. Hope you all like this story. I updated a lot this week. Hope that's appreciated lol... I know I said this would not go past 15 chapters but I think I spoke too soon... So I'll say 18 now enjoy and review please*****

* * *

><p>Sam enjoyed his time with his family and almost didn't want to leave. They eventually stopped talking about Sam and Mercedes breaking up and cheered him up like he knew they could. He stopped thinking about Mercedes and focused on his family but now that he was back in his car, alone, driving back to Ohio, the thoughts were back. All the songs on the radio focused on love or heart break. He decided to change it to talk radio and pretended to be into politics.<p>

By the time he arrived to Ohio he learned the name of the governors, which he never paid attention to. The indicator light on his dash flagged that he was running out of gas. So he exited the highway and pulled into a gas station. He pumped his gas paying at the pump. Next to him someone was crying so he looked over to see what was wrong. "Are you okay?" Sam asked. The lady looked up and wiped her tears.

"Um yes I'm doing alright!"

"Doesn't look like it! Anything I can do to help?" Sam asked putting the pump back on the nozzle and walking over to her. The woman smiled sadly.

"I have no gas and my card was declined. I have no way home. I just moved here and-"she stopped as she started crying again. Sam hated when women cried. And he felt awkward since he didn't know who she was.

"Hey, don't cry!" Sam said. "I can help you with the gas." He said slipping his card in and proceeding to put gas in her car. "It's no problem, okay!"

"Oh my God, thank you! I'll repay you I promise." She said jumping up and hugging him. "My name is Penny!" She said pulling away and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Penny, I'm Sam, and don't worry about paying me back!" He said placing the gas nozzle back. "Stay safe, and blessed!" Sam said walking back to his car and driving away.

Monday morning Sam was back at the school eager to see the students and his friends again. He was running late unfortunately and he hated being late. On his way in he saw Mr. Schuester and tried to duck to avoid explaining his tardiness and ended up cutting his finger on the railing. Now he had to go through the front office to see the school nurse. This is just what he needed. He decided to take the walk of shame anyway. He grabbed a napkin and wrapped his finger up.

"Late again Mr. Evans?"

"I hurt myself!" Sam used as an excuse. He held his bleeding finger up and laughed when Will made a disgusted look. "I'm heading over to get it cleaned up and will be ready to work once done."

"Alright, next time be careful!" Will said shaking his head and walking away. Sam walked towards the school nurse. When he walked in and saw the nurse bent over. He looked around and smiled as if someone was watching him.

"Um excuse me!" Sam said. "Can you help me with this?" Sam said holding his hand. He had it wrapped in a napkin.

"Oh sorry give me a minute, have a seat!" She shouted without looking back. He sat down and waited for her to come around. "What's wrong?"

"I cut my finger so I just need something to clean it up and put a bandaid on it."

"Okay, give me a second." She said and then came around. "Alright let's clean up the boo boo!" She said and just paused. "Oh my!"

"Wow, are you following me?" Sam said as he set eyes on the woman he met at the gas station. "Or do you work here now?"

"Yeah I relocated for the job. Thanks for last night I have to repay you."

"No you don't have to... helping me with this cut and we'll be even!" Sam said smiling. Penny started clearing the cut and then placed a bandaid on it.

"Nope, I think dinner at the Sugar Shack will be nice. You can pick me up at eight but I'll pay!" Penny said smiling. Sam looked at her and smiled back. "I won't take no for an answer." She said standing up and writing her number and address on a piece of paper then handed it to him.

"Okay! See you tonight!" Sam said taking the paper then walking out of the office and bumps into Mercedes. "Hey Mercedes!"

* * *

><p>Mercedes enjoyed the time spent with everyone at Blaine's Thanksgiving party. They ate till they couldn't anymore. They danced and sang with each other and eventually they all went home. The time there was great for Mercedes, it helped get her mind off of Sam but it all came back when she got home. Then what Rachel said to her came back to her mind. She was right, there was definitely no running away from this and she needed to do something.<p>

Monday morning Mercedes was back at work with the students and she decided to leave her problems behind. She had a quick meeting with Will and Rachel that morning so her students were with Blaine. On her way to see Will she bumped into Sam. And he looked so good.

"Hey Mercedes!" He said fiddling with his finger which had a bandaid on it. "How are you doing, been a while huh?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" She asked pointing to his finger. He looked at it as if he didn't notice the bandaid when he was just playing with it.

"Oh this... this just happened. Nothing serious, like a paper cut." He said laughing and looking around. "How was Thanksgiving?"

"It was good. Went to Blaine's." Mercedes said as they both fell silent and just stared at each other. "Sam, I really wanted to talk to you-"

"Mercedes, I don't mean to cut you off but I'm actually running late. We can talk later okay?" Sam said as he walked away. Mercedes frowned until he spoke again. "It was really good seeing you again, but we'll talk later, promise!"

"Alright!" Mercedes said smiling and entering the office to talk to Will.

Mercedes barely paid attention to anything Will and Rachel were saying, as they discussed the budget. She just kept thinking about how good Sam looked and that he didn't look mad at her. She couldn't wait to talk to him later and tell him that she was ready. She had enough time to think about it and she missed him terribly.

Throughout the day Mercedes tried to think of what she would say to Sam. She couldn't figure out what she would say. She was never good with words and expressing her feelings openly. She was prepared to be vulnerable and put herself out on the line. She was hoping she didn't embarrass herself. It was worth the risk. She was on the way to speak to Sam when she got a call from Kurt.

"Hey Kurt what's up?"

"Mercedes, I hope you're sitting down I have something to tell you." Kurt said sounding as if he was whispering.

"What is it, Kurt?" She said as she walked over to her car. "Hurry, I have to call Sam and talk to him."

"Well, after this you might really want to." Kurt said. "Blaine just told me, that Sam has a date with that new blonde nurse Penny!" Kurt said. Mercedes felt her heart drop because at that same moment she saw Sam talking with the new school nurse. "They are going to the Sugar Shack tonight at eight."

"Well, I guess I'm going to there tonight as well!" Mercedes said.

"That's my girl! Call me if you need any help!"

"Yes, call Artie and see if they can schedule me tonight!" Mercedes said getting in her car and driving off wiping away her tears. She waited too long!

* * *

><p>Sam arrived at the Sugar Shack with Penny a few minutes after eight. He didn't know how to feel about going on this date with Penny. He was going to cancel but after he thought about it he decided what could it hurt. He told Blaine about it and then confirmed the date with Penny after school. Sam waited for Mercedes since she said she wanted to talk to him but she never called or showed up to his classroom. He had to admit he was looking forward to seeing her and talking to her but now he had to get over it and enjoy the date with Penny.<p>

"You're looking nice tonight!" Sam said smoking at Penny.

"Thank you, Sam!" She said blushing. She had her down and was dressed in a nice black haltered dress. She was definitely looking pretty. He pulled out her chair for her and then sat down. As they ordered Artie and Sugar came by.

"Hi Sam, hope you are both enjoying everything!" Artie said.

"Hi, I'm Sugar and this is my fiance Artie!" Sugar said shaking Penny's hand. Artie shook her hand and looked over at Sam.

"Artie, Sugar, this is Penny! She works at the school as the new nurse!" Sam said introducing her asa co worker instead of a date.

"Nice to meet you! Enjoy tonight we have a great performance scheduled for tonight!"Sugar said smiling as she walked over to the next table.

"They're nice!"

"They sure are!" Sam said looking over at the menu. Music started playing in the background. "Have you decided what you want to order yet?" He asked.

"Yes I think I do..."she said then stopped suddenly. "Oooh I love this song!" She said then turned to see the stage. Sam looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. Mercedes stood looking breathtaking in a red dress. She was looking right at him as she begun to speak.

"This song goes out to someone special, I don't have much to say so I'm just going to sing... This goes to anyone who's ever felt unappreciated." Mercedes said looking at the audience. She hummed the tune then started to sing:

"Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now...Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same..." She locked eyes with him. "When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down...'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name.." She closed her eyes and gripped the microphone and continued.

"It all just sounds like oooooh…Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize...That I should've bought you flowers...and held your hand...should've gave you all my hours...When I had the chance...Take you to every party...'Cause all you wanted to do was dance..." She opened her eyes again and looked right at Sam. "Now my baby's dancing but baby's dancing with another woman!" Sam watched her sing and could tell this was hard for her to do.

"Although it hurts...I'll be the first to say that I was wrong...Oh, I know I'm probably much too late...To try and apologize for my mistakes...But I just want you to know..." She paused as a tear fell from her eyes and then looked over at Penny.

"I hope she buys you flowers...I hope she holds your hand...Give you all her hours  
>When she has the chance...Take you to every party...'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance...Do all the things I should have done...When you were my man..." She looked over at Sam and continued. "Do all the things I should have done...When you were my man!" The restaurant erupted with applause. She wiped her tears, bowed and then walked off the stage and right past Sam and Penny.<p>

"Wow, she can really sing!" Penny said clueless about what just happened. "I almost felt like she was singing to me."


	15. Chapter 15

*****So I had wrote this chapter last night and lost it somehow. I had to rewrite it all this morning. In this chapter we show the after math of Sam's date with Penny. There's some Blurtcedes moment at the end (Blaine Kurt and Mercedes) (guess i was wrong they are called klaincedes lol) hope you all enjoy. The next chapter will be Artie's wedding and I promise all this angst will be over. I really hope you guys love the way I get them back together. **

**You can follow me on tumblr blog/mango-blogs **

**Oh**** yeah I don't own glee or it's characters*****

* * *

><p>Sam watched as Mercedes walked past their table, looking right at him with tears falling from her eyes. He wanted badly to hold her and explain that this was a misunderstanding. But what was he going to say? That this wasn't what it looked like, when it was exactly what it looked like. Instead he stayed and pretended to listen to Penny as she talked. She spent most of the date talking about why she decided to become a nurse. Sam tried his hardest to stay engaged but his mind was on Mercedes. He messed up big time because now she thought he moved on, when he wasn't sure that's what he wanted.<p>

The ride to Penny's wasn't any better. She continued to talk not once noticing how pensive Sam was. She also became bolder, reaching over and touching his thigh as he drove, leaning on his shoulder and holding his hand. When he arrived at her house he walked her to her door like a gentleman would. She lingered at her door looking at him and smiling.

"I had a great time with you, Sam! You're a really great listener." She said smiling shyly. Sam gave her a side smirk mainly because he knew he hadn't really been listening.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed the Sugar Shack!"

"We should do this again some time." She said leaning closer to Sam. Sam stepped back and shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. He was trying to avoid being rude to get but Penny wasn't getting it as she leaned in with her eyes close for a kiss. Sam leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She opened her eyes in shock and frowned. With a look of embarrassment she turned and opened her door.

"Penny!" Sam said pulling her hand. He felt bad and thought he should explain. She turned around and smiled thinking he changed his mind. "I need to be honest with you!"

"About what?"

"I'm not ready to date right now." He confessed. "I'm still in love with my someone and I'm not sure where we stand exactly." He said looking at Penny. "I shouldn't have agreed to this date knowing that I still loved her like I do."

"Wow! This is embarrassing!"

"No don't be... I really-"

"Save it Sam! Have a goodnight!" She said cutting him off and entering her home before slamming the door. Sam stood there a minute wonder if he said the right thing. He wasn't setting out to hurt anyone and now he'd hurt two different women. He walked away and entered his car driving away.

* * *

><p>Mercedes tried her hardest to walk off the stage with no tears in her eyes but she failed. Seeing Sam there with his pretty little blonde girlfriend was killing her. She knew she had no one else to blame but herself. She pushed him into the arms of another woman. She just didn't think he'd move on so quickly.<p>

As she walked past them his date kept clapping as if she just watched a star performed. So that means Sam had not told her about Mercedes. The walk to her car seemed endless and it was hard to find her keys with the tears in her eyes.

"Mercedes!" She heard a voice shout her name. Thinking it was Sam she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and turned. "Hey Mercedes!" She pretended to smile when she saw that it was Artie and Sugar instead.

"Hey you guys, thank you for letting me sing." She said smiling at the both of them.

"You sounded wonderful, Mercedes! I wish I could sing the way that you do. You moved the entire room with your voice!" Sugar said smiling.

"Thank you, Sugar!"

"That's why we wanted to know if you could sing at our wedding." Artie stated reaching over and holding Sugar's hand. "We decided not to waste anymore time and get married in two weeks!"

"It's going to be a small ceremony, family and friends, and I would love for you to be there!" Sugar said beaming. Mercedes looked at the both of them and smiled. "We're willing to pay you generously as well."

"I would love to sing at your wedding!" Mercedes said smiling. Sugar jumped up and hugged Mercedes startling her.

"Oh my God, yay!"

"Sweety, get up off Mercedes before you choke her!" Artie said pulling her off Mercedes. "Mercedes, we know you're dealing with a lot with the whole Sam thing, but we really appreciate you doing this."

"No it's no problem. I think I'm over it!" She lied. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow!" She said opening her car door and getting in.

"Bye Mercedes!"

"Bye Sugar!" She waved smiling at the bubbly woman. "See ya tomorrow Artie!" They waved and then walked away as Mercedes drove off.

Instead of going home Mercedes drove over to Kurt's house. She figured he'd be home since they both had to be at work the next day. She was happy to see his car there but Blaine's car was there as well.

"Are these two ever away from each other?" She asked herself outloud as she parked and walked over to his door. She rang the doorbell and waited for him to open it. "Kurt, it's me Mercedes!" She shouted after he asked who was it.

"Mercedes?" He opened the door shocked that she came over. "Oh my Mercedes, what happened?" He asked noticing the tear streaks on her face, he pulled her in for a hug. "Let's talk. By the way, Blaine's here!"

"Yeah, I noticed the car!" Mercedes said as they walked in closing the door behind them. Blaine walked out of the bedroom smiling as he saw Mercedes then frowning when he saw the streaks.

"Mercedes, are you okay?"

"I just came from the Sugar Shack!" Mercedes said and watched as it slowly came to Blaine. He then looked over are Kurt, who was acting as if something was stuck on his shirt.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed. He was obviously upset and knew Kurt had something to do with Mercedes knowing about Sam's date.

"Sorry, I had to look out for my girl! Sam is an idiot, but he's her idiot and I had to help her get her idiot back!" Kurt said.

"Blaine it's okay!"

"I'm sorry you had to find things out that way. You and Sam need to talk. And everyone else needs to butt out of your business!" He said looking at Kurt. Kurt looked away shamelessly.

"There's nothing to talk about, he's moved on so it's time I move on!" Mercedes said looking down at her hands as she sat down.

"Mercedes, don't do that!" Kurt said sitting next to her and holding her hand.

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Mercedes, Sam loves you-" Blaine started to say.

"If he loved me why is he already out on a date with another woman so quickly?" Mercedes asked cutting Blaine off.

"He didn't want to at first. She asked him out and he declined." Blaine added. Mercedes looked up at him confused. "He came to means explained what happened and I told him to go just to get his mind off of you." Blaine admitted.

"Oh great Blaine, you're telling me to mind my business while you're single handedly trying to ruin a great relationship!" Kurt said getting upset.

"Why would you say that, Blaine?"Mercedes asked shaking her head. She was trying not to get upset with Blaine but the more she thought about it the more it made her angry. "You know how it's been tearing me up not being with him!"

"I just hated seeing Sam so sad all the time." Blaine admitted. "I'm sorry, I was wrong! If I didn't suggest he go he wouldn't have gone because he's still not over you!"

"Blaine, next time before you get into giving advice, run it by me first!" Kurt said to Blaine. "Mercedes, you can't give up on Sam now. Especially knowing it was all Blaine's fault."Kurt said looking at Mercedes.

"Hey!" Blaine said feeling attacked. "I said sorry and if there's anything I can do to help get you both together again just tell me." He said crouching in front of Mercedes holding her hand.

"You've done enough, Blaine!" Kurt said and they began to argue. Mercedes wanted to laugh because they really were like a married couple.

"Enough!" She said standing up. "I'm going to figure out what I'll do next. Please don't tell anyone else about this tomorrow." She said walking over to the door. "No more arguing about Sam and I, okay?"

"Okay Mercedes!" They said in unison. Blaine walked over and hugged her apologizing once more. "I hope everything works out the way it should!"

"What is meant to be will be!" She sang as she walked out.


	16. Chapter 16

******This is the wedding... The song is by Neyo...I don't own the characters or glee******

It was the day of the wedding and saying that Mercedes was tired was an understatement. Between preparation for the winter showcase and this wedding, Mercedes was beyond tired. She was still excited for Artie and Sugar getting married and her singing for them as they walk down the aisle.

At work she tried to make sure she gave the students her all. She was happy she had Rachel around to help and the two had actually grown close. She had no problem leaving Rachel in charge on days she had to meet up with Blaine to rehearse for the wedding. They both were asked by Artie to sing for the wedding so they met up twice a week to rehearse together. Mercedes kept busy with both until one day she had a massive headache. She decided that going to the nurse office wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Her headache was worst than dealing with a chick her ex dated.

"Excuse me, do you have any pain killers?" Mercedes asked walking into the nurse office. Penny was busy looking through a gossip magazine.

"Yes, what type of pain? Period related?" Penny asked putting down the magazine. "Oh my you're-" Penny said pausing when she noticed Mercedes. "You're that singer from the restaurant! Are you a parent of a student here?" Penny said walking over with a handful of over the counter medication bottles.

"Yes that was me but I'm not a parent!" Mercedes said laughing then wincing at the pain. "I'm a teacher here! I need something for a bad headache!"

"Oh I got just the thing." Penny said smiling handing Mercedes the bottle and a cup of water. "You sing so beautifully! I just loved that song!"

"Thank you!" Mercedes said as she took the medication and downed it with a gulp. "You were on a date, right?" Mercedes acted as if she didn't already know.

"Well, not exactly!" Penny said frowning and taking the cup from Mercedes. "Let's just say I thought I was on a date and he just went along with it." She said with a sad smile. "Embarrassing, huh?"

"I guess that could be!"

"But that song, oh my, the way you sang it spoke to me. You must have experienced something like that, huh?" Penny asked but didn't wait on Mercedes to reply. "Of course you did, you were in tears! Was he in the restaurant? I felt like you were singing directly at me at one point."

"Yes he was there... on a date!" Mercedes said not really wanting to continue this conversation but Penny kept talking and Mercedes couldn't find an exit.

"Well you sang the hell out of that song. Did he ever talk to you after you performed?" Penny asked turned putting away the medication bottles.

"Well no, he was on a date!" Mercedes said. Penny paused for a minute as it all started to register to her. "It would have been ride. That was not my intent!"

"That song was meant for-"Penny said turning around. "Sam's... he's the special person you were singing to, wasn't he?" Penny asked. Mercedes didn't know how to answer her. "I'm so stupid, I should have known. The way he was looking at you. The way you looked at him. I was so hypnotized by your singing I didn't even notice."

"I'm sorry!"

"Yeah it's okay." Penny said smiling. "One thing's for sure you two belong together!"

Mercedes smiled as she thought back to that conversation. Hearing that statement seemed to put her in a new mood. Now she stood preparing to sing for a wedding knowing Sam would be there to hear it.

"Mercedes, they are getting started! Are you ready?" Kurt asked peeking into the room. Mercedes turned around and took a deep breath and nodded with a smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She responded as she walked out with Kurt.

* * *

><p>Sam looked over at a nervous Artie as they stood at the altar. Sam was both honored and shocked that he was chosen as best man. He and Artie were cool but he didn't think he was on best man level but he didn't reject the request. He was also shocked when he found out all that went into a wedding.<p>

Preparing for the wedding was crazy and all he had to do was stand there and give a speech during the reception. The best part of the whole thing was probably the bachelor party, where Artie got stupid wasted at the strip club and enjoyed every minute of it. Sam was definitely sure he was hungover but here they stood.

"Are you nervous?" Sam whispered to Artie. Artie nodded without looking towards Sam. He reached up and fixed his bow tie and pushed up his glasses. "Calm down!"

"What if she doesn't show up?"

"She'll be here! She paid for this whole thing, trust me she'll be here!" Sam said looking at everyone.

"That's the point she paid for everything, she always does.!"

"She loves you for you!" Sam said to Artie. He paused when he saw Blaine making his way to the piano. "Look, things are about to get started, shake it off before she comes out, okay!"

"Thanks man!" Artie said sitting up in his wheelchair and waiting to see his bride as Blaine started playing the first notes on the piano.

"For the way you changed my plans...For being the perfect distraction...For the way you took the idea that I have…Of everything that I wanted to have...And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah..." Blaine sung as Sugar stepped out with her father Al Motta holding her hand. Sam looked over at Artie and smiled. Sugar looked beautiful in her princess styled wedding dress. Sam couldn't help but imagine Mercedes walking down the aisle to him just like that.

"For the ending of my first begin, Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah...and for the rare and unexpected friend...Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah...For the way you're something that I'd never choose...But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose...And never wanna be without ever again..." Blaine sang as Sugar finally reached Artie. She was already in tears. Sam looked at his friends Mike was holding Tina, who was crying, Santana and Brit were all smiles. All happy seeing Artie smile when he held Sugar's hands.

"You're the best thing I never knew I needed...So when you were here I had no idea...You the best thing I never knew I needed...So now it's so clear, I need you here always." Blaine sang and played a couple notes. Then everyone turned when they heard another voice.

"My accidental happily, " Mercedes sang as she appeared behind Blaine. To say that Sam was in sock would be an understatement.

Blaine smiled and sang back up. "Ever after.."

"The way you smile and how you comfort me.." Mercedes sang walking over to both Sugar and Artie.

"With your laughter.." Blaine continued.

"I must admit you were not a part of my book...but now if you open it up and take a look...You're the beginning and the end of every chapter..." She winked at Sugar who was smiling so hard and holding Artie's hand. Sam looked over at Blaine who was looking at Sam smiling mischievously.

"You're the best thing I never knew I needed...so when you were here I had no idea..." Mercedes sang looking directly at Sam.

"When you were here..." Blaine sang.

"You're the best thing I never knew I needed...so now it's so clear, I need you here always." Mercedes continued to sang looking right at Sam. "Who knew that I could be...So unexpectedly...Undeniably happier...sitting with you right here, right here next to me..."

"Girl, you're the best..." Blaine sang and then they both song together. Mercedes walked over to Blaine and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're the best thing I never knew I needed...Said I needed...so when you were here I had no idea...When you were here... I had no idea...You're the best thing I never knew I needed...That I needed..." They sang together. "So now it's so clear I need you here always...Now it's so clear.."

"So clear, so clear, I need you always..." Blaine sang.

"Now it's so clear, I need you here always." Mercedes sang the last note softly as everyone applauded. She walked over and hugged Sugar and gave Artie a kiss on the cheek before taking Blaine's hand walking to a reserved seat next to Kurt.

* * *

><p>Mercedes stuck around for the reception hoping she could get a chance to dance with Sam. After he gave his bestman speech no one could find him so she left. She looked right at him as he stated his speech feeling as if it was a message to her. Even Blaine and Kurt looked at her as if she knew what was going on.<p>

"To, Artie and Sugar, may you both remember the love you feel for each other today. May you let nothing come between you. I pray to some day have what you both have, unconditional love. Love that can go through hell and back and still have a grip on it. If I ever walk down the aisle I want to look at my bride how Artie looked at you Sugar!" Sam said and raised his glass again. "To the bride and groom!"

"To the bride and groom!" Everyone repeated with the glasses raised. Music started to play and Mercedes got up to see Sam and he was gone. She had to admit she was hurt. She thought for sure that he'd come talk to her.

"I'm sorry Mercedes!" Blaine apologized for umpteenth time. Mercedes gave him a weak smile and gave his hand a pat.

"Stop Blaine!" Mercedes said grabbing her bag. "I'll just see you both at work."

"Call me later, okay!" Kurt said hugging her. Mercedes needed to get out of there because she couldn't take Blaine apologizing so much as if he single handedly broke them Sam

She walked to her car feeling tears coming to her eyes. She hated how much she cried over this situation and really wanted to get over it. If Sam didn't want to be with her then she had to let it go. She pulled a tissue out of her bag and wiped the tears away.

"Oel ngati kameie!" She heard a voice say from behind her. She paused. Almost to the point of not breathing.

"I see you, too!" Mercedes said turning and smiling as Sam walked over to her. He smiled then placed his hand behind her neck, stroking the tears away with his thumbs. He bent down and kissed her softly. She dropped everything in her hands and held on to him.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too!" Mercedes said. "I love you so much, Sam!" She said staring into his eyes pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
